Boys Be...
by PattyPotter y Lina Saotome
Summary: || Capítulo 3 || El sexto año de los Merodeadores. Lily celosa e insulta a Severus. James y Sirius hacen 'cositas'. Sirius golpea a Lucius. Lucius besa a... Severus y Remus tienen un 'encuentro'. Slash!!!!!!!.
1. La pareja menos pensada

||Boys Be...||   


Autoras: Patty*Potter y Lina Saotome   
Emails: oscarinatrunks@hotmail.com / lina_saotome@hotmail.com 

_:: Este fic contiene SLASH ::_   
_| Homofobicos, abstenganse de leerlo |_

~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~ 

**_-Capitulo 1: La pareja menos pensada-_**

En el cielo despejado se podían apreciar claramente un centenar de estrellas que titilaban al compás de una música melodiosa. El silencio opaco de la noche se ondeaba con suavidad en el ambiente. El viento cálido soplaba alegremente, recogiendo los murmullos provenientes del bosque prohibido. Ruidos inentendibles se fundían unos con otros en la oscuridad impenetrable. 

Dos sombras con forma humana se desplazaban lentamente hacia el campo de Quidditch. Al acorde del sonido de sus capas, tocando la parte superior del césped, entre pequeños susurros se entablaba una especial conversación. 

Caminaron hasta llegar a una de las gradas más bajas; se sentaron, para luego mirarse fijamente durante unos segundos, pero casi de inmediato apartaron la vista, a la vez que un leve rubor carmín aparecía en sus rostros. El silencio se hizo presente, agudo, esperando ser roto por alguna de las dos personas, pero nada sucedía, hasta que una de ellas se puso en pie.   


- Esto es… algo… difícil - dijo quedamente.   


- Lo sé, lo sé mejor que nadie, Cornamenta -respondió el otro, quien se levantó del asiento.   


- ¿Estás… estás seguro? - preguntó, dando media vuelta y quedando frente al aludido.   


- Muy seguro - dijo sujetándole leve, pero decididamente los hombros - Te quiero -   


- Yo también te quiero, Canuto - sus ojos cafés se clavaron en los azules de su acompañante.   


Sirius tomó la barbilla de James con una de sus manos, atrayendo hacia sí el rostro de su amigo, hasta que estuvieron a escasos milímetros los labios del uno de los del otro. Parecía que los segundos se alargaban, y que jamás llegaría el momento en que sus bocas se unirían. Hasta que sucedió aquello tan deseado. 

Sus respiraciones se sincronizaron sin querer en una sola. Parecían haberse detenido a pensar sobre lo que sus instintos querían. Pero Sirius no lo dudo más y sus labios se encontraron con algo de temor y deseo con los de su compañero. Ambos se quedaron congelados y sus labios no se movieron. Pero la suavidad de los labios contrarios terminaron por derretirlos mutuamente. Sirius tomó por la cintura a James, y éste, dejándose llevar, entre abrió un poco los labios. Su compañero no perdió oportunidad, y sus lenguas se entrelazaron en un apasionado beso. 

Así estuvieron durante unos instantes, pero el oxígeno en sus pulmones no era infinito, por lo que tuvieron que separarse. No se dijeron nada, porque las palabras no eran suficientes para expresar toda la emoción que los embargaba. 

Sin poder contenerse más, volvieron a besarse, profundizando aún más ese acto tan íntimo, a la vez que la adrenalina circulaba violentamente por todo su torrente sanguíneo. 

Sirius empujó levemente a James contra las gradas, haciendo que su cuerpo quedara un poco inclinado. James se sobresaltó un poco al notar la impaciencia de su "mejor amigo", pero no se opuso a sus deseos. Los ojos azules de Sirius miraban la figura de James enmarcada por los rayos de la luna. Se acercó súbitamente y comenzó a besarlo de nuevo, extasiado por la hermosa visión que veía frente a él. Sus manos recorrían la espalda y hombros de James de forma rápida. El deseo era algo que los carcomía a ambos. James disfrutó de los labios y lengua de Sirius con frenesí, mientras que sus manos exploraban la espalda de su compañero. 

Ambos mantuvieron ese juego mutuo largo rato. Bajo el manto negro de la madrugada, el frío comenzaba a inundar el campo de Quidditch, y ésto se reflejó en los movimientos apasionados de la pareja por sentir cada centímetro del otro. 

James se separó levemente de los labios de Sirius; sus manos ya recorrían las bien formadas piernas de su compañero. Suspiró levemente, dejando también al aire un gemido placentero. Pero la brisa helada que empujó hacia el rostro de Sirius, hizo que éste reaccionara: observó el cuerpo de James, su túnica estaba algo arriba de las rodillas, y sus piernas temblaban de frío. James notó eso, comprendiendo el mensaje.   


- Lo mejor será regresar, Cornamenta... Estás congelándote de frío- dijo Sirius con voz dulce, ayudando a James a ponerse en pie.   


- Tú también tienes frío... Ya es tarde... Alguien puede notar que no estamos "durmiendo"- dijo James con complicidad. Sirius sonrió débilmente.   


- Vamos... Luego podremos continuar- dijo Sirius siguiéndole el juego, y le dio una leve palmadita en el trasero a su compañero.   


No cruzaron palabra alguna mientras se ponían la Capa Invisible sobre sus cuerpos.Despúes de asegurarse que no quedaran partes de sus cuerpos visibles, Sirius tomó por la cintura a James, y comenzaron a caminar por el silencioso terreno del Colegio Hogwarts; de Magia y Hechicería. Algunas palabras cariñosas brotaron de sus labios mientras llegaban a la gran puerta que dirigía al vestíbulo del Castillo. 

Caminaban atentos, vigilantes; sin embargo, no se percataron de la presencia de la Señora Norris, quien sigilosamente se contoneaba por el pasillo. Se detuvieron en seco, apoyándose contra la pared, sus cuerpos estrechamente juntos, a la vez que la gata se les acercaba peligrosamente, inhalando el aire, como si supiera que se encontraban allí. 

El animal miró fijamente en la dirección en la que estaban, se detuvo unos minutos, tratando de ver más allá de lo que su vista felina le permitía, pero no halló nada, así que se dio media vuelta para marcharse. Inconscientemente dejaron escapar un suspiro reprimido, y acto seguido la gata se volvió. Contuvieron su respiración mientras cruzaban los dedos. La gata examinó una vez más el lugar, para finalmente decidir irse. 

Habían estado a punto de ser capturados por Filch. Las hormonas le habían jugado una mala pasada esta vez... llevaban consigo el Mapa del Merodeador, pero estaban tan concentrados en el cuerpo del otro que olvidaron su existencia por unos segundos, los cuales sin duda hubieran podido significar varias horas de castigo y MUCHOS puntos menos para su casa. 

Luego de este "pequeño" incidente apuraron el paso, lo menos que querían era que esa situación se repitiese. En unos instantes se hallaron frente al retrato de la Señora Gorda, susurraron la contraseña, _"corazón valiente" _, pudiendo así ingresar a su querida sala común. 

Como era de esperarse, la única luz que alumbraba el lugar era la proveniente de las llamas que ardían en la chimenea. El continuo tic tac del reloj mágico que descansaba en una parte de la pared izquierda rompía con el silencio; por inercia, James y Sirius posaron su vista en él: marcaba las 3:45 de la madrugada. Se quitaron la Capa subitamente. Sirius se la entregó en las manos a James.   


- Es muy tarde - murmuró casi imperceptiblemente James, comentario que reafirmó Sirius con un movimiento de su cabeza.   


- Rayos - dijo Sirius, repentinamente mal humorado - Mañana tenemos a primera hora pociones dobles con los Slytherin - recordó de pronto.   


- Debemos ir a dormir - dijo James; y casi de inmediato el rostro de Sirius adoptó una mirada pícara - A DORMIR, Canuto - dicho esto, se acercó a Sirius y le dio un tierno beso.   


Ambos se tomaron de la mano, y empezaron a subir las escaleras que conducían a la habitación que compartían los chicos de 6to curso. Abrieron la puerta con sumo cuidado, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Entraron sigilosamente, y los ronquidos que se escuchaban les indicaron que Lunático y Colagusano estaban dormidos. Aprovechando esto, se dieron un apasionado beso de las buenas noches. 

No se percataron de que unos ojos dorados miraban anonadados una escena de la que jamás pensaron ser espectadores. Una punzada se hizo presente en el pecho de Remus Lupin, quien no supo descifrar a ciencia cierta el por qué de ella. Había volteado al escuchar la puerta cerrarse; no pudo dormir cuando notó que Canuto y Cornamenta habían salido hacia unas horas del dormitorio, sólo para encontrar ahora que ellos dos se besaban apasionadamente. No quería pensar en eso, por lo que el sueño termino por vencerlo, sumergiéndolo en un sueño intranquilo... 

~::~ 

El día no pudo ser más incómodo para Remus. Desde que había despertado no podía apartar de sus pensamientos el recuerdo del beso que sus mejores amigos se habían dado. Pero... ¿Por qué sentía tanta molestia?. Si ellos eran felices juntos... Eso también sería su felicidad. Pero esa frase estaba muy lejos de la realidad. 

Algo le molestaba... y no quería dejar de pensar en ello hasta no averiguar qué era lo que le pasaba... Adelante iban Sirius, James y Peter. Sirius y James bromeando con las chicas que pasaban, dando algunos piropos, aceptando algunas citas. ¿Realmente había sido real lo que había visto en la madrugada?... Su cabeza comenzó a jugar chueco con su memoria. Si ellos eran... pareja... No era posible que se comportaran de esa manera. ¿Sólo era para no levantar sospechas?... 

Sin duda eran los chicos mas codiciados de la Casa de Gryffindor en todos los cursos. James el gran cazador del equipo de Quidditch de su casa, el chico "carita linda" por el que todas suspiraban, un gran estudiante en transformaciones y encantamientos, la pieza clave de Gryffindor. Por otro lado... Sirius... El rompe corazones más famoso de Hogwarts. Un chico encantador, simpático y bromista; siempre vistiendo las túnicas mas caras e innovadoras. Tan buen estudiante como lo era James, y tal vez aún más codiciado que Cornamenta. 

Pero jamás había pensando en ellos como "pareja"... A decir verdad... No creía posible que alguien más en Hogwarts los viera de la misma forma en la que él intentaba verlos. Aún seguía esa extraña y dolorosa punzada que tenia en el pecho... ¿Por qué lo sentía?... Quería poder ser sincero y felicitarlos... Pero algo no lo dejaba ser honesto... Algo se lo impedía. 

Llegaron sin que él lo notara al aula de Pociones. En lo más bajo de las mazmorras, el pesado clima frío y húmedo inundaba las cuatro paredes oscuras... negras y sombrías. Tomaron asiento en una de las últimas mesas. Pero Remus no tomó el asiento acostumbrado... Lo cual notó Sirius.   


- ¿Vas a sentarte, Lunático? - Preguntó con una sonrisa alegre.   


James y él estaban sentados juntos, como siempre solían hacerlo. Al lado de Sirius había un lugar vacío, el cual siempre era ocupado por él. Pero por una extraña razón, negó con la cabeza, volteando hacía Peter, quien ya se había acomodado en un lugar junto a la mesa de ellos.   


- No. Creo que Colagusano podría sentarse esta vez en mi lugar. Siempre está un poco aislado - Dijo rápidamente Remus, intentando sonar despreocupado.   


Sirius alzó una ceja algo escéptico a lo dicho por su compañero.   


- Vamos Lunático. Siéntate - Le animó Sirius con una sonrisa persuasiva.   


Remus negó con la cabeza nuevamente, y Peter que ya se había puesto de pie, fue empujado por él hacia el asiento que comúnmente le correspondía.   


- Es mejor así. Colagusano quiere sentarse en mi lugar hoy. ¿Verdad, Colagusano? - Preguntó casi en una afirmación.   


Los ojos negros de Peter pasaron de los de Sirius a los de Remus. Después de unos segundos bajo la mirada con una afirmación.   


- Muy bien. Como quieras, Lunático... - Susurró Sirius de forma melancólica.   


James observó la escena a medias, pues una chica le estaba preguntando algo. Peter tomó el lugar de Remus en la mesa, mientras que él tomó el común asiento de Peter. 

Volteó su vista hacia los otros dos lugares en su mesa, y notó que sólo uno estaba siendo ocupado. Se sorprendió un poco cuando descubrió de quién se trataba: era un estudiante de Slytherin... Y no sólo eso... Era el estudiante que hacía dos semanas había sido el protagonista de la broma más pesada que había hecho Sirius... Severus Snape... 

No supo si era buena idea convencer a Peter para volver a su lugar. Prefería el sentarse junto a su amigo Sirius, que el tener durante dos horas a un Slytherin como compañero de mesa... Pero la imagen de James y Sirius besándose apareció de pronto, logrando así que desistiera de su idea. 

El silencio entre ambos era muy incómodo. Ciertamente no era agradable para ninguno de los dos. Remus se sentía un poco culpable por lo que había sucedido; aunque no fuese directamente su responsabilidad, no podía olvidar que por ser lo que era, estuvo a punto de morir, o peor aún, de convertir en licántropo, a otra persona. Así que decidió intentar entablar una conversación relativamente agradable con su acompañante.   


- Eh... buenos días - dijo un poco inseguro Remus.   


- ¿Qué pasó? - se giró hasta que sus ojos chocaron con los de Remus - ¿Acaso te echaron del grupo Potter y sus amiguitos? - siseó Severus, evidentemente molesto.   


- No - Remus respiró hondamente - Sólo trato de...-   


- ¿De qué? - interrumpió el chico de Slytherin - No voy a caer en su trampa - dijo apartando la vista, y cruzándose los brazos en el pecho.   


- No hay tal trampa - informó Remus, a la vez que Severus soltó un bufido. No cruzaron palabra durante algunos minutos, hasta que finalmente Remus habló - Lo siento - la expresión de Snape se tornó perpleja, ¿había escuchado bien?. Al no obtener respuesta, Remus repitió lo que había dicho - Lo siento.-   


- ¿Sentir?, ¿qué cosa? - preguntó Severus, aunque sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería Lupin.   


- Lo... lo de esa noche - dijo bajando la mirada.   


- Bah - murmuró Severus - No te creo.-   


- ¡¿Pero qué es tan difícil de creer?! -dijo alzando la voz, un poco exasperado.   


Él era paciente, pero de vez en cuando perdía los estribos cuando hablaba con cabezas duras... Sirius también era un cabeza dura... pero... era diferente. 

Todos los estudiantes interrumpieron sus charlas para centrar su atención en la mesa en la que se encontraban Lupin y Snape. Severus hizo como si nada hubiera pasado, manteniendo su postura que le caracterizaba por ser uno de los más serios en todo Hogwarts. Por su parte, Remus miró hacia la mesa de al lado, en donde pudo apreciar la cara de asombro e incredulidad que tenían sus amigos, quienes le miraban interrogantemente; un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas, y clavó su vista en el libro de pociones que descansaba en sus piernas. Los estudiantes lentamente retornaron a sus respectivas conversaciones, olvidando así el pequeño incidente que acababa de suscitarse.   


- ¿Ves lo que acaba de suceder por tu culpa? - masculló Severus, indignado por lo que había hecho el hombre lobo.   


- ¿Por mi culpa? -refutó Remus.   


- ¿Quién fue el que gritó? - susurró Severus, molesto.   


- ¿Quién es el necio? - contradijo Remus, levemente enojado.   


- ¿Necio yo? - preguntó incrédulo.   


- Por supuesto - afirmó Remus, a la vez que cruzaba su mano derecha con la izquierda.   


- ¡Claro que no! ¡eres un insoportable, Lupin! - en un principio el rostro de Remus se contrajo, pero luego rió levemente, provocando que Severus se enfadara - ¿Y a ti qué te pasa?-   


- ¿Es que no te das cuenta?, actuamos como si fuésemos niños - dijo Remus, como si eso fuera algo muy obvio y extrañamente divertido.   


Severus no dijo nada, tan sólo soltó un pequeño gruñido, el cual Remus tomó como una afirmación en la que su compañero compartía su misma opinión. Lupin quería aprovechar la "tranquilidad" que ahora había, para así entablar una conversación "civilizada" con Snape, pero no pudo hacer lo que tenía en mente, ya que la puerta del aula se entreabrió, trayendo consigo rastros de la conversación que sostenían dos personas...   


- Ay sí, cariño, tienes un cabello hermoso, pero deberías cortarte las puntas, para que evitaras las horquetillas, te lo digo yo - dijo soltando un suspiro - Que he sufrido un MUNDO para que mi cabellera luzca tan suave y manejable - terminó, a la vez que con una de sus manos jugaba con su "melena".   


En la cara de todos se podía apreciar claramente una cosa: incomprensión y ansiedad. ¿Quién sería ese personaje tan peculiar que acababa de hablar?. Se oía como la voz de un hombre, pero... un tanto afeminada... ¿Qué rayos?. Finalmente las dudas se disiparon cuando entraron al salón tanto el sujeto en cuestión como su acompañante, quien resultó ser Lily Evans. La pelirroja caminó hasta el fondo de la mazmorra, sentándose al lado de Remus, a la vez que murmuraba quedamente un "Hola muchachos". Por su parte, el otro individuo se paró frente al escritorio.   


- ¡Hola muchachones! - dijo la persona - Yo soy su nuevo profesor de Pociones - el alboroto no se hizo esperar, y todos estaban totalmente alucinados. Tenían delante suyo a un hombre... vestido con una "linda túnica" en tono rosa pálido, con pequeñas estrellitas brillantes que cambiaban de color con cada movimiento que el sujeto hacía; llevaba sandalias en color violeta, las que le hacían juego con sus uñas - Mi nombre es - a la vez que se encaminaba a la pizarra, donde empezaba a escribir con perfecta caligrafía a la vez que hablaba - Amorce Herrinmann. El profesor Oblate ya no nos acompañará más, debido a asuntos familiares, así que se me encargó la labor de guiarlos en esta materia -   


El profesor se había sentado sobre el escritorio, y cruzó las piernas. Cogió un pergamino que había en la mesa, y empezó a pasar la lista. Pasaron varios apellidos, hasta que llegó al de "Potter"... el profesor posó su vista en el joven, y sacó una pluma amarilla de uno de sus bolsillos, y anotó algo al lado del nombre del susodicho. Luego de terminar con eso, empezó a dar la clase del día.   


- Hoy trabajaremos con la poción Venenumserpens. Este es un veneno muy fuerte, ya que se obtiene del colmillo de basilisco, por lo que es muy difícil de preparar, pero, haremos una excepción - dijo guiñándole un ojo a toda la clase - A ver, abran su libro en la página 7, y no duden en preguntarme, ¿de acuerdo? - dicho esto, empezó a ojear unas revistas, al parecer de modas, que había sacado de un bolsito que había traído - Ah, trabajen en grupos de tres, así tal cual están-   


Con un rápido y repentino movimiento de su varita, hizo aparecer en la pizarra la lista de ingredientes y las indicaciones principales de la poción, además de unos pequeños adornitos de flores en las "i", cosa que causó risa entre los estudiantes. El profesor, ignorando olímpicamente las risas y las miradas curiosas, centró su vista en la revista que llevaba consigo, mientras pasaba una mano acomodando un mechón de cabello que había quedado fuera de "lugar". 

Severus no podía tener una cara menor de asco. El profesor de Pociones Oblate era muy renombrado y además el jefe de su casa; Slytherin. ¿Sería posible que semejante "hombre" fuera un profesor?... Seguro era un mal sueño... No sólo tenía sentado a su lado a un Licántropo, sino que además, tenía que lidiar con ese nuevo profesor. 

Centró su vista en el libro, intentando concentrarse en lo que tenía que hacer a continuación. Era una poción de fácil preparación, pero los ingredientes demasiado delicados y por lo tanto, peligrosos. Remus había comenzado a entablar una conversación con Lily Evans, otra molesta estudiante de Gryffindor. Había olvidado recordar el hecho de que estaba trabajando con dos Gryffindor... Lily se puso de pie y observó a Severus y Remus con una sonrisa, aunque a Severus le pareció más dirigida a Remus, que a él.   


- Iré por los ingredientes. ¿Les parece? - se ofreció con una sonrisa.   


Remus asintió, mirando de soslayo a Severus, el cual gruñó, dando a entender que sí. Ella avanzó hacia los estantes, donde Sirius y James estaban recogiendo también los suyos. Ellos tenían una especie de "lucha de brazos", dándose algunos golpes leves, pero en la mente de Remus no llegaron los pensamientos de "se llevan como dos niños", sino uno más parecido a "¿Se estad manoseando?... ¡No puedo creerlo!". Aunque apartó la mirada lo más rápido que pudo, fue demasiado para él. La impresión de lo que había pensado lo puso nervioso, y las notas que comenzó a escribir sobre el pergamino fueron muy irregulares.   


- ¿Tienes un tic? - preguntó Severus, irónico.   


- ¿Importa? - respondió algo desganado.   


- ¿Vas a seguir respondiendo con preguntas tontas? - resopló con enfado Severus. Remus se encogió de hombros.   


- Sólo... Olvídalo. No me siento bien. - declaró Remus.   


Severus prestó atención a Lily, la cual volvía con una carga de ingredientes. Le ayudó torpemente a acomodarlos en la mesa, y tras ello, Lily agradeció con una media sonrisa. Severus no respondió, ni hizo gesto alguno.   


- Ahora... Tenemos que agregar 5 gotas de sangre de murciélago - dijo Severus, meditabundo.   


Se hizo con uno de los frascos. Tomó un pequeño aparato, colocándolo en una pequeña ranura que tenia el frasco; introduciendo el aparatito. Marcó cierto número en él, y con un ligero toque con su varita, hizo que el extraño aparato sacara las gotas. Con un rápido movimiento retiró el aparatito, cerró la ranura y devolvió el frasco a la mesa con los otros ingredientes. Todo esto en una rápida fracción de tiempo, lo cual dejó sorprendidos a Remus y Lily.   


- En serio eres un monstruo con las pociones - susurró débilmente Remus. Lily asintió.   


- Yo no ando gastando bromas a los demás - replicó fríamente Severus, sin siquiera mirarlo.   


- Oye, deberías ser mas amable - dijo Lily molesta. Severus refunfuñó.   


- El día que Slytherin pierda la Copa de las Casas - dijo sarcástico y victorioso Severus.   


Remus y Lily se intercambiaron miradas. Slytherin había ganado desde hacía dos años la Copa de las Casas, y éste año parecía que la jugada volvería a repetirse. Pero si no fuese por los puntos que Gryffindor perdía por las bromas de los Merodeadores, actualmente hubieran ganado todos los años la Copa. Fueron sacados de sus conjeturas, por la imagen del profesor Herrinman, el cual daba una revisada a todas las mesas de la mazmorra. 

Severus se encontraba agregando Piel de Mantarraya al caldero. Remus tomó unos pequeños hongos y comenzó a cortarlos, mientras su mirada se alternaba entre lo que hacía y el recorrido del nuevo profesor, respectivamente. Lily por su parte, revisaba que las instrucciones estuviesen siendo seguidas al pie de la letra. 

James, Sirius y Peter trabajaban animadamente en su poción, planeando una emboscada en el caldero de Horus Longbottom, el cerebro en pociones, después de Snape, claro.   


- Ahora es el momento. El profesor está platicando con esas Slytherin - dijo rápidamente Sirius.   


James asintió con una sonrisa expectante. Tomo un pequeño paquete de color verde oscuro, que tenía en su poder Sirius. Los dos se giraron a Peter, el cual los observó.   


- ¿Otra broma? - preguntó inocentemente Peter.   


- Claro querido Colagusano - aseguró James.   


- Y queremos que hagas el honor de hacer la "entrega especial" - susurró Sirius en complicidad.   


Los dos se miraron como si fuera la mejor idea del mundo, James entregó el paquete en la mano insegura de Peter. Dieron una última mirada al entorno.   


- Eres el elegido - actuó James, sufridamente.   


- Todo el futuro depende de ti - terminó Sirius.   


Peter observó a ambos, como rogando que algo detuviese lo que iba a hacer. James y Sirius tenían miradas expectantes a lo que hiciese Peter, quien comenzó a sudar frío. Sus piernas le fallaron, su boca se abrió para intentar suplicar, pero no salió sonido coherente y por lo tanto, no pudo exponer lo que le sucedía. Pero un milagro cayó del cielo: enfrente de su mesa, estaba parado Herrinman.   


- ¡Pero si es el Capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor! - chilló con énfasis el profesor Amorce. James y Sirius se quedaron sorprendidos. Con él frente a ellos, Peter no podría comenzar con la misión.   


- Sí. Profesor Herrinman - aseguró con valentía y orgullo, James.   


- No me digas "Profesor Herrinman", sólo dime "Amorce", James - dijo con alegría. James asintió con algo de duda. El profesor notó a Sirius y le echó una mirada extraña. La cual también le había dirigido a James.   


Tras esto, sacó de nuevo su pluma y el pergamino que contenía la lista de alumnos, y anotó algo al lado del apellido "Black", a la vez que murmuraba un "nada mal, nada mal", para luego guiñarle un ojo a James y a Sirius, cuyos rostros reflejaban la incomodidad del momento. 

Por su parte, Remus y Lily se habían acoplado a la manera de trabajar de Severus, quien sin duda alguna mostraba toda la destreza de la que era poseedor en esta asignatura. Ya Remus había cortado en delgados trozos unas cuantas raíces de Plumantella, y al mismo tiempo Severus terminaba de mezclar el Metilo con el Etanoato, obteniendo así la solución acuosa base para la poción.   


- Ya podemos empezar - dijo la pelirroja.   


- ¿Qué hacemos? - preguntó el Gryffindor.   


- Se nota que eres un inútil - dijo mordazmente Snape.   


- Remus no es ningún inútil - afirmó Evans, un poco molesta por el comentario del chico.   


- Vaya, tienes nueva heroína, ¿no, Lupin? - irónicamente comentó Severus.   


- ¡Deja de meterte con él! - objetó desafiante la muchacha.   


- A mí nadie me da órdenes, Evans - pronunciando esto en forma altanera.   


- Suficiente. Mejor terminemos con esto - cortó tajante y tranquilamente Remus, poniendo fin así a la discusión que se avenía.   


Ninguno de los tres volvió a hablarse, salvo en pequeñas ocasiones y sólo para tratar asuntos relacionados con la poción. Comenzaron a agregar los ingredientes según lo que decía el libro, y siguiendo algunas indicaciones que les daba Severus, mezclando en forma envolvente cada cierto tiempo, para que la poción obtuviera la textura "exacta", según propias palabras del Slytherin. 

En la mesa de al lado, los Gryffindor que la ocupaban estaban "batallando" con las miradas que les lanzaba el profesor, y cierto tipo de comentarios que los dejaba congelados. Evidentemente, este señor era extraño, "muy extraño", por así decirlo, y les ocasionaba varias molestias a los dos más guapos.   


- En serio, queridos, me encantaría ayudarlos - dijo Herrinman, sonriendo pícaramente.   


- No. Eh, quiero decir, no tenemos ningún problema aquí - opinió James, rogando porque el sujeto desapareciera.   


- Oh vamos, no es necesario que finjan delante de mí. Yo no soy como el profesor Oblate - tarareando esto último cual si fuera una canción.   


- Em... es que... queremos aprender por nosotros mismos. Ya sabe - comentó Sirius, adoptando una pose de autosuficiencia.   


Pero fue contraproducente, ya que Sirius lo que pretendía era que el profesor se marchara, pero... un ligero brillo se asomó en los ojos de éste.   


- Es mi deber enseñarles, muchachos. Así que no se hable más - concluyó Amorce.   


El profesor dio unos cuantos pasos hasta quedar del lado de los chicos. Peter, quien ocupaba el lugar que daba extremo a la línea central que dividía en dos filas el aula, fue "echado" literalmente de la mesa, por Herrinman, quien se disculpó con un vago "lo siento", apoderándose del puesto del medio. 

La mente de Potter y Black se iluminó... estando el "individuo" allí, sin tener la menor intención de "integrar al grupo" a Colagusano, entonces... ¡él podría cumplir su misión!. Ambos dirigieron una mirada significativa a Pettigrew, quien tras unos segundos entendió lo que trataban de decirle sus amigos; respiró hondamente, miró hacia la mesa de Longbottom, y comenzó a caminar "sigilosamente" hacia allá, a la vez que pensaba en lo que podría inventar para no levantar sospechas. 

Por mientras, Amorce Herrinman lucía muy animado al estar en compañía de sus adorables alumnos. Dio un aplauso fuerte y empezó a decirles qué era lo que tenían que hacer. Inició la "clase particular" pidiéndole a James que cortara la Plumantella, pero al parecer no lo estaba haciendo bien, o eso era lo que pensaba el profesor; y por ende, humanitariamente se ofreció a ayudarlo. A la vez que pasaba una de sus manos por sobre la de James, para que practicara el "movimiento correcto", en Sirius empezó a surgir el instinto asesino. 

Cornamenta le lanzó a Canuto una mirada que clamaba auxilio, por lo que el joven Black tuvo que hacer algo para rescatar a su "amigo" de las "garras de Amorce"; así que optó por pedirle ayuda al profesor, ya que "no sabía" cómo mezclar las sales de ácido para hacer la base acuosa de la poción.   


- Es muy sencillo. Tienes que hacer así, y así - le indicó Herrinman, mientras hacía unos extraños movimientos con sus manos.   


- ¿Así? - preguntó Sirius, a la vez que hacía lo que Amorce le indicó pero manejando los líquidos que contenían los tubos de ensayo.   


- ¡Perfecto! - exclamó el profesor, dándole una palmadita a Black un poco más arriba de donde termina la espalda.   


James soltó un bufido, ¿quién se creía ese sujeto para ponerle una mano encima a SU Canuto?. Pero el profesor de Pociones mal interpretó esto, asumiendo que el buscador de Gryffindor reclamaba su atención, así que agregó un "¡Pero si hay profesor para los dos!", soltando una risita mientras pasaba uno de sus brazos por el cuello de Potter y el otro por el de Black. 

El pequeño Colagusano ya había llegado a la mesa de Longbottom. Estaba muy nervioso, sudoroso, tenía ganas de salir corriendo del aula; pero su deber como Merodeador era el cumplir con el objetivo del plan, así que no le quedó otra opción sino quedarse allí, a esperar el momento más oportuno.   


- Ho... hola - tartamudeó Peter.   


- Hola Peter, ¿qué sucede? - preguntó Horus en forma amable, aunque extrañado de ver a Pettigrew allí.   


- No... nada. Es sólo que... - y señaló al fondo del salón, hacia la mesa en donde estaba el profesor.   


- Ah, ya veo - dijo Longbottom, a la vez que posaba su vista en la poción, mientras que sus compañeros de trabajo miraban el libro.   


- Hey Horus, mira esto - a la vez que señalaba algo en el texto. El aludido miró lo que le decía su amigo.   


Nadie vigilaba la poción... Peter vio en todas las direcciones; al parecer, cada quien estaba preocupado de sus propios asuntos, así que nadie lo veía... Era la oportunidad perfecta para culminar con el plan. Colagusano sacó del bolsillo de su túnica el pequeño paquete, y lo echó rápidamente en la poción de Longbottom. Tras esto, prácticamente salió disparado del lugar hacia la mesa de sus amigos. 

Lily y Remus habían retomado su charla, y algunas veces giraban su vista hacia su lado izquierdo, para ver divertidos las "manías" que tenía el profesor. Por su parte, Severus seguía con su expresión seria, sin quitar la vista del caldero. Ésta había adquirido un tono azulado, y una contextura un poco espesa, pero aún faltaba el ingrediente principal...   


- El colmillo de basilisco -dijo de pronto Snape, cortando con la conversación de los otros dos.   


- Aquí está - informó Evans.   


- Ya lo sabía - afirmó el Slytherin en tono de superioridad.   


- ¿Entonces? - preguntó irónicamente la pelirroja.   


- Hay que echarlo a la poción, porque por si no te has dado cuenta, está casi lista - dijo Severus cruzándose los brazos.   


Lily se avergonzó un poco; era cierto, se había distraído al hablar con Remus. Éste, para evitar una segunda posible discusión intervino con un "Suficiente", y extendió su mano izquierda para alcanzar el colmillo.   


- ¡Auch! - exclamó el licántropo, envolviendo con su mano derecha el dedo índice izquierdo.   


- ¿Qué pasó? - preguntó Severus, levemente alarmado ante la posibilidad de que hubiese ocurrido lo que estaba pensando.   


Remus le mostró el dedo índice a Severus, y en él se podía apreciar claramente una herida de la que brotaba sangre. El veneno de basilisco era muy potente, así que sin pensarlo dos veces, cogió la mano de Lupin y se llevo el dedo lastimado a la boca: había que succionar la ponzoña. Sus dientes se afirmaron a la piel del hombre lobo; apretó fuertemente y empezó a deslizarlos por la superficie lentamente, acariciando sin querer con su lengua a la zona afectada, provocando un ligero temblor en Remus. 

A pesar de que le provocaba un fuerte dolor, esa situación le provocó a Remus otra sensación no tan desagradable... Estaba desconectándose del resto del mundo para así centrarse en ese instante... Podía sentir su piel al contacto con los labios de Severus, con sus dientes, con su lengua... Empezaba a cerrar ligeramente los ojos cuando... 

¡CABUM! una fuerte explosión estremeció a todo el salón. Remus volvió drásticamente a la realidad, y se encontró con que las paredes del aula estaban llenas de una sustancia viscosa y de color negrusco, y vio la cara totalmente roja de Horus Longbottom. ¿Qué? ¿Todo ese desastre había sido provocado por el segundo de la clase de Pociones?. Increíble. Se dio cuenta de que Snape aún tenía su mano entre las suyas; al parecer no había reaccionado, porque de un momento deshizo la "unión", y se sonrojó un poco. 

Debido a todo el alboroto, nadie se percató de que dos jóvenes, más específicamente, Potter y Black, se escabullían de la clase, sufriendo un ataque de risa incontrolable. El profesor Herrinman exclamó con voz chillona un "¡Ay! No puede ser", se llevó una mano a la cara en un extraño ademán, y dio por finalizada la clase. 

Remus se giró hacia su derecha, pero Severus ya no estaba...   


- Vamos a la enfermería - susurró preocupada Lily.   


Todos los estudiantes estaban saliendo del aula, preguntándose mutuamente e intercambiando opiniones respecto a lo que había pasado. Remus asintió y recogió sus libros manchados por el liquido negrusco, preguntándose qué diablos había sido todo eso. 

~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~ 

** -Notas de las Autoras-**   


**_ Patty*Potter: _**¡Hola a todos! Bueno, quiero decirles que me siento muy feliz por este fic, en el sentido de que Lina y yo nos enforzamos en hacerlo, fue fruto de una conversa entre amigas en una madrugada [que por cierto, estos días me he acostado MUY tarde gracias a Lina ¬¬ ya me ha convertido en toda una vampira], y pues, tiene a varias de nuestras parejas favoritas! ^^ 

Y bueno, como se habrán dado cuenta, Lina y yo adoramos el slash! y el morbo! XD y pues las dos creemos que Remusito y Sirius son la pareja perfecta!! porque de hecho, lo son ^^ sin duda me haría muy feliz que la Joanne Rowling hiciera *oficial* que ellos dos son pareja... pero lo veo difícil ;_; pero pues, no hay que perder las esperanzas!! >=P 

Bueno, particularmente, de los personajes *nuevos* que hay me gusta mucho el profesor Amorce, jajajaja, es que no sé... me cae tan bien! además, le anda metiendo mano a cada rato a los*muchachones* jajajaja sin duda, muy pícaro y aventajado el Amorce! ¬¬* jajajaja pero es muy simpático! ^^UUUUUUU 

Y bueno, eso es todo por esta vez... nos estamos leyendo en la próxima!! ^^ 

[Sirius y Remus rules]   
[si yo fuera una gragea, sabría a sandía]   
**__**

**_ Lina Saotome:_** Me siento muy orgullosa de éste fic!. No pensé que fuera a gustarme tanto ^^!!!!. Quiero totalmente felicitar a Patricia por su trabajo también. Ninguna de las dos hizo más que la otra, fue un total trabajo en equipo y me siento feliz de eso!. Yo no soy buena trabajando en equipo y es bueno que haya logrado hacerlo. 

Éste fic nos nació mientras platicabamos en el msn, un día X (me recordó a la lista de Linnda de las "fresas"... jejejeje ^^U) y le sugerí a Patricia escribir algo juntas, como nos encanta el slash, el morbo fic y todo ese tipo de cosas, comenzamos a maquinar un fic de ese tipo. Pero... Está el hecho de que ella es fanática de la pareja Sirius/Remus, lo cual me contagió a mi. También que amamos a Alan Rickman y a Severus Snape. Por lo que un fic sobre los Merodeadores era lo mejor!. 

Espero les guste!, esperamos sus reviews y recuerden, el fic es de Patty*Potter y mío. No en valde usamos una cuenta nueva para las dos!. Futuramente tal vez hagamos más fics o mejor dicho, si ella quiere HAREMOS más fics ^^. 

Quiero dedicar la "mitad" del fic, a Sirius4ever, una nueva escritora de fics. Ya que su fic Sirius/Remus me dejó CONTENTA!. Y me cayó bien, por lo que es para agradecerle por haber escrito de tan buena pareja ^^. Y creo que Patricia estará de acuerdo conmigo ^^. 

Otra cosa, Hocus Longbottom es el padre de Neviye! (como le dice Patricia). Creo que podríamos ponerle más participación, no crees Patricia???? XD (una idea maquiavélica acaba de ilustrarme el cerebro ^^U). Patricia tiene tambien el crédito por checar la ortografía, errores y eso. Yo soy mala para la ortografía ^^U. 

El título del fic "Boys Be..." es por un anime del mismo nombre. Pero este anime no tiene NADA que ver con la historia. Sólo nos pareció que quedaba bien el título ^^. 

_ R&R please._


	2. Castigos de Medianoche

||Boys Be...||   


Autoras: Patty*Potter y Lina Saotome   
Emails: oscarinatrunks@hotmail.com / lina_saotome@hotmail.com 

_:: Este fic contiene SLASH ::_   
_| Homofobicos, abstenganse de leerlo |_

~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~ 

**_-Capitulo 2: Castigo de medianoche-_**

Lily y Remus iban a paso lento rumbo a la enfermería, sin comentar nada de lo que había sucedido. El licántropo tenía sujeto el dedo índice con su mano derecha, ya no sangraba, ni sentía dolor alguno. Y a decir verdad, le había gustado sentir los labios de Severus en su dedo, aunque sólo fuese para quitarle el veneno.   


- ¿Te duele? - preguntó Lily, observando el dedo con inseguridad.   


- Ya no. Snape le quitó el veneno - susurró Remus, pensativo.   


- Es increíble, primero te ataca y luego te salva la vida - refunfuñó Lily.   


- No quiero pensar en eso - comentó Remus, desganado.   


- ¿Qué demonios habrá pasado? Dudo que Horus haya explotado su poción - dijo Lily, con algo de preocupación.   


- ¿Así que Horus? ¿Ése me anda bajando a la pelirroja más bonita de Hogwarts? - preguntó James, con una sonrisa seductora.   


Remus y Lily se voltearon, para ver a James y Sirius, los cuales tenían una gran sonrisa en el rostro. James se acercó a Lily con mirada determinante, provocando un leve estremecimiento en ella.   


- Hola James - saludó Lily.   


- Hola Lily, sigue comentando sobre el buen Horus - dijo divertido James.   


- Sí, aunque la cara de susto que tenía en la clase - agregó Sirius, llevándose una mano a la boca para ahogar su risa.   


- ¡Ustedes siempre andan riéndose de todos!. Él es muy amable, deberían ser más educados - respondió Lily, comenzando a molestarse.   


- Tranquila, solo queríamos pasar un buen rato - dijo Sirius. James asintió.   


- Como sea. Bueno, nos vemos en un rato, tengo algo que hacer, ustedes acompañen a Remus a la enfermería - dijo, y se acercó a Remus con paso rápido - Nos vemos luego Remus - susurró Lily con una sonrisa.   


- Igual - dijo Remus, sonriendo.   


Comenzaron a caminar con un paso mas rápido. James y Sirius le contaron con lujo de detalles, planos y estadísticas sobre el maravilloso plan para sabotear la poción de Horus Longbottom. Remus sonrió varias veces imaginando la cara del inocente Peter, intentando cumplir la misión con valentía, tal cual era la característica de su casa; Gryffindor. 

Remus dudó de contarles sobre lo que había hecho Severus, aunque no tenía nada de malo. Sabía de la reacción que podrían tener sus dos mejores amigos. Tras algunos minutos de meditarlo, prefirió guardarlo como un secreto; pero cuando cruzaron una esquina, vio que Severus venía en la misma dirección que el. Ambos se detuvieron y observaron un momento, para luego, tan repentinamente como se observaron, desviar la mirada. 

Sirius y James vieron con desconfianza al Slytherin, el cual volvió su vista al dedo de Remus. Él lo notó y se sonrojó; Severus como si fuese un espejo, hizo el mismo gesto. Se volvió por donde había venido, y se fue sin pronunciar palabra.   


- Eso sí fue raro - comentó James, afirmándolo.   


- Ni que lo digas Cornamenta - aseguró Sirius.   


- ¿Por qué se te quedó viendo el dedo? - preguntó de pronto James.   


Remus se puso nervioso, no quería que ellos lo notaran. Pero terminó por mostrarles la herida del dedo índice; Sirius tomó su mano y la acercó a sus ojos azules para observarla de cerca. James pegó su cara a la de Sirius, para observar también; haciendo que volviese a ponerse incómodo Remus. "¿Por qué se tienen que comportar de esa manera?", se preguntaba mentalmente Remus, a la vez que se reprendía por el hecho de estar molesto. El licántropo quitó su mano de la de Sirius, y la puso de nuevo entre las suyas.   


- ¿Con qué te lastimaste? - quiso saber Potter.   


- Con... el colmillo de basilisco - contestó Lupin.   


- ¡¿Qué?!, ¡¿Cómo?! - exclamó un poco alterado Black.   


- Cierto, ¿cómo sucedió? - dijo preocupado, pero a la vez calmado James, quien le lanzó una extraña mirada a Sirius.   


- Cuando lo agarré para echarlo a la poción - fue todo lo que comentó Remus.   


- Y fue Lily quien te sacó el veneno, ¿no? - preguntó Sirius, prácticamente dándolo por hecho.   


Pero antes de que el hombre lobo pudiera afirmarlo o negarlo, llegaron a la enfermería, en donde Madame Pomfrey se "adueñó" de Lupin para poder atenderlo sin ser molestados. 

::~:: 

Por su parte, la pelirroja Evans, aprovechando el receso de 20 minutos que tenían entre la clase de Pociones y la de Historia de la Magia, se dirigió a la biblioteca, puesto que tenía que devolver unos cuantos libros que se había llevado el pasado fin de semana. Al entrar, se dirigió hacia donde estaba Madame Pince, para informarle que traía los libros sacados, y también para preguntarle por los nuevos ejemplares que estaban por llegar. 

Luego de esto, se dirigió a uno de los pasillos; se detuvo frente a un estante que tenía un letrero que decía "Misterio y Terror", allí dejó un par de libros; tras esto dio unos cuantos pasos y se detuvo frente a "Cuentos de Hadas". Finalizada su labor, Lily se iba a marchar de la biblioteca, la cual estaba prácticamente desierta, a excepción de una sola persona que ocupaba una de las mesas más alejadas... Horus Longbottom. 

La chica caminó en dirección al muchacho de Gryffindor. Al llegar a la mesa, se sentó en una silla, quedando frente a él, quien hasta ese momento no se había percatado que Evans estaba allí, ya que estaba concentrado en su lectura, pero al oír el movimiento levantó su vista, encontrándose con el rostro de su compañera de casa.   


- Hola. Siento lo que pasó - dijo en tono serio Lily. Sabía lo importante que era para el segundo en pociones lo ocurrido.   


- Yo también. No sé qué fue lo que pasó - confesó el chico, bajando su mirada.   


- No tienes por qué sentirte avergonzado - Longbottom levantó el rostro, y se encontró con los ojos verdes de ella - No tienes la culpa de nada, además, a todos nos pasan accidentes-   


- Sí - afirmó Horus, lanzando un suspiro - Al menos no perdí puntos -   


Lily iba a decirle algo, pero fue interrumpida por el ruido que provocó el correr de una silla en una de las mesas cercanas a la que ellos estaban. Era Severus Snape. El chico de Slytherin les dirigió una mirada de rencor, y luego empezó a escribir en un pergamino. Los dos Gryffindor se dirigieron miradas de incomprensión, y siguieron con su charla.   


- A lo que iba... el nuevo profesor es muy agradable, ¿verdad? - comentó Lily - ¡No! Sólo bromeaba - agregó al ver el rostro perplejo de su compañero - La verdad es que es extraño -   


- MUY extraño - acentúo Horus - Por cierto, tú entraste a la mazmorra con él, ¿no? -   


- Sí, lo encontré en el pasillo. Me estaba dando consejos para el cuidado del cabello - dijo Lily, riéndose ante eso.   


- ¿En serio? - el muchacho también rió - Bueno, es muy... mmmm... -   


- ¿Afeminado? - Longbottom asintió - Es verdad, pero parece un buen profesor -   


- En eso tienes razón, por algo Dumbledore lo trajo... -   


- ¡¿Es que ya ni se puede estar 5 minutos en la biblioteca en paz?! - era la voz de Snape, quien se había acercado a la mesa - ¿Por qué no se ríen más fuerte? Ah, y se ve que no pierdes tiempo, Evans - añadió antes de marcharse del lugar.   


El rostro de la chica estaba rojo de la furia, ¿por qué Snape se empeñaba en arruinar momentos agradables?, es cierto, él había ayudado a Remus, pero seguía siendo la misma porquería de persona, además de meterse en asuntos que no le incumbían, "Se ve que no pierdes tiempo", ¿acaso ese sujeto no tenía vida propia?. Fue sacada de sus pensamientos por Horus.   


- Qué imbécil es - pronunciando esto con rabia - Pero no dejes que te afecte lo que dijo. A personas así no hay que darles mayor importancia de la que merecen -concluyó Longbottom.   


- Tienes razón - admitió Lily, respirando hondamente para calmarse - ¡Oh! - exclamó al ver su reloj mágico - Ya casi empieza la clase, ¿nos vamos? - propuso a la vez que se ponía en pie.   


- Bien, vamos - dijo a la vez que se levantaba, siguiendo el ejemplo de la chica.   


Los dos caminaron rápidamente por los pasillos, hasta llegar a la puerta del salón, pero antes de entrar Horus la detuvo suavemente por el antebrazo.   


- Em... oye Lily - empezó a hablar, con un poco de inseguridad.   


- ¿Dime? - respondió esta.   


- Me preguntaba si... te gustaría salir a caminar un rato por el lago en la tarde - propuso Longbottom.   


- Por supuesto, Horus - aceptó Lily, sonriéndole, mientras se adentraba al aula, dejando al chico con una expresión atontada, para luego reaccionar con un leve empujón que recibió de Potter, quien pasó por su lado para entrar al salón. Seguido por los otros Merodeadores, quienes vieron la escena con gran extrañeza, puesto que su líder, por lo general, no actuaba así con los otros Gryffindor. 

::~:: 

- ¡Ya déjame en paz! - gritó Severus Snape, fastidiado.   


- Oh vamos Severus, no me has respondido - contestó el joven.   


- ¿Qué quieres, Lucius? - preguntó malhumorado Severus.   


- El por qué estás así - susurró Lucius.   


Malfoy se acercó a Severus de forma peligrosa, ambos estaban al fondo del aula de Transformaciones. Pero Lucius prácticamente estaba "sentado" en la misma silla que Severus, este se dio cuenta, por lo que se puso de pie, haciendo que Lucius perdiera el equilibrio y se cayera al piso.   


- No tengo por qué decirte nada - dijo eufórico Severus - Y no me pasa nada, para empezar - gruño - ¡Así que deja de molestarme! -   


- Pero no me hubieses tirado al piso - gruño Lucius.   


- Merecías más que eso - dijo Severus, molesto.   


Se acercó a su silla y tomó asiento. Por su parte, Lucius se acomodó su cabellera rubia, totalmente relamida, ya que algunos cabellos se salieron de su lugar. Dio unas palmadas a su túnica, para esparcir el polvo que había caído sobre ella.   


- Soy tu amigo Severus, se supone que puedes confiar en mí - susurró Lucius, dolido.   


- ¿Amigos? No digas tonterías, esa palabra no existe - escupió Severus.   


- Bien, como gustes. Podríamos ser grandes amigos - dijo Lucius, clavando sus ojos grises en Severus.   


- Cállate - interrumpió Severus, dando por terminada la platica.   


Y en realidad, algo le molestaba. Pero no podía admitirlo, ningún Slytherin que realmente lo fuera, lo admitiría. No tuvo tiempo para pensar en eso, ya que la puerta del aula se abrió y todos los estudiantes guardaron inmediato silencio. Si había un profesor en todo Hogwarts, que cualquier alumno consiente de sus actos en la casa de Severus temía, era, a la profesora de Transformaciones. 

No porque fuese fea, en realidad, era la maestra mas joven que había en Hogwarts. Sin duda era muy bella, pero esa túnica y peinado tan conservador, hacía que perdiera la mitad de su encanto. 

Pero lo que la hacía la profesora más temida entre los Slytherin, era que, además de ser la Jefa de Gryffindor y Subdirectora de Hogwarts; era la persona más estricta sobre la faz de la tierra. Lo cual hacía que todos, incluyendo los mismos Gryffindor, le temiesen. 

Entró con paso lento pero seguro al centro del frente del aula. Observó a todos los alumnos, uno que otro tenían miradas "curiosas" en las partes superiores e inferiores de la joven profesora. Ella, como siempre lo había hecho, bajo 2 puntos a cada uno de esos estudiantes. Lo cual resultaron unos 16 puntos menos para su casa. 

Lucius le dirigió una mirada a Severus, ya que él, tenía la "misión" de recuperar todos aquellos puntos. Lo cual significaba, estar atento y responder a todas las preguntas con seguridad, para que así, Minerva McGonagall le devolviese todos esos puntos. 

Pero esa clase, Severus no tenía la mínima intención de cumplir con lo que debía hacer. Su mente estaba aún en la biblioteca, preguntándose por qué demonios había reaccionado así. Ciertamente, las cosas relacionadas con las "relaciones humanas" no eran su fuerte. Fue criado en un medio demasiado "frío", y lo más cercano a cariño, lo había recibido de parte de la única mascota que tuvo; la cual no duró ni un mes, ya que su padre la consideraba "sucia" y "repugnante", aunque en realidad, la razón fue que era una mascota muggle. Pero Severus teniendo 5 años, no pudo reconocer la diferencia. En punto es, que no tenía experiencia en ese aspecto de su vida. 

Claramente, se había molestado por ver a Evans con Longbottom. Pero no tenía por qué molestarse, Evans es una sangre sucia y además de Gryffindor. Es estúpido que se haya molestado por eso, debía existir una razón, no pudo haberse molestado por... celos... No... no era por eso.   


- Veo que sus pensamientos son más importantes que mi clase, Severus Snape - dijo una voz.   


El Slytherin alzó la vista, para encontrar que McGonagall estaba frente a su mesa, viéndole de forma severa. Todos los demás estudiantes le veían con terror, el era la ÚNICA esperanza para recuperar puntos, y se había distraído en clase.   


- No profesora - contestó Severus.   


- No me contradiga Snape. ¿Qué es tan importante para no atender a mi clase? - preguntó McGonagall, severamente.   


- Es algo que no le importa - respondió sin pensar Severus.   


Todos se esperaron lo peor, Lucius comenzó a sudar frío.   


- Muy bien Snape, en ese caso, tiene usted detención. La cumplirá después de la cena - dijo McGonagall.   


- Yo también estaba distraído profesora - dijo divertido Lucius.   


Severus volteó hacia Lucius, sorprendido. Lucius esbozó una sonrisa. McGonagall que ya había volteado, se volvió a girar y encaró al rubio.   


- ¿Usted también, Malfoy?, bien. Dos detenciones, después de la cena - concluyó McGonagall.   


Severus seguía observando a Lucius, el cual se acercó a Severus. Éste se alejó un poco, pero Lucius se acercó más, hasta que tuvo sus labios cerca del oído de Severus.   


- Así no estarás solo - susurró.   


Severus empujo a Lucius, el cual seguía con su sonrisa. Realmente se estaba comportando muy extraño. 

::~:: 

La brisa suave y un tanto fría les refrescaba el rostro. Una caminata a esa hora de la tarde era muy relajante, sobretodo después de haber tenido un arduo día, lleno de de acontecimientos inesperados, pero que a la vez habían provocado de alguna u otra forma, que ellos dos estuviesen allí, juntos, compartiendo un rato tan agradable, alejando su mente de las clases y problemas cotidianos.   


- Ven, sentémonos aquí - propuso un chico alto y delgado, a la vez que señalaba la sombra debajo de un árbol.   


- Bien - aceptó ella, siguiéndolo, y sentándose a su lado.   


- Las clases estuvieron agotadoras - comentó él, con una mezcla de afirmación y pregunta.   


- Realmente sí... Me duele la cabeza - dijo ella, a la vez que se llevaba sus manos a la sien, dándose pequeños masajes circulares.   


- ¿Te sientes mal, Lily? - preguntó preocupado - Si quieres vamos a la enfermería - propuso, empezando a incorporarse.   


- No, no - ella lo agarró suavemente por el brazo, para que éste se sentara - No es necesario. Es tan sólo un pequeño malestar -   


- Bueno... Pero si empeoras, me avisas, ¿bien? - dijo él, mirándola con expresión preocupada.   


- Claro - susurró ella - ¿Sabes, Horus? Me parece extraño -   


- ¿Qué cosa? - quiso saber él, curioso.   


- Que es la primera vez que estamos así... Ya sabes... - la pelirroja no sabía cómo expresar lo que estaba pensando.   


- Te entiendo - sonrió él, despreocupadamente.   


- Y dime, Horus, ¿qué otra cosa, aparte de las pociones, te gusta? - quiso saber ella, tal vez por simple curiosidad.   


- Eh... me gusta... cantar - dijo Longbottom, levemente sonrosado.   


- ¿En serio?. ¡Qué bien! Canta algo -pidió ella, ansiosa.   


- No... es que... no suelo cantar... em, pues en público - confesó el chico, apenado.   


- Pero sólo estamos nosotros... y las criaturas del bosque, pero no creo que cantes tan mal como para que salgan y te devoren, ¿o sí? - le miró ella, con mirada divertida.   


- No - negó él, a la vez que una ligera risa se escapaba de sus labios.   


- ¿Entonces?. Quiero escucharte - solicitó Lily, expectante.   


- Está bien - cedió finalmente el chico.   


Horus inhaló profundamente el aire, cerró los ojos, y empezó a cantar una hermosa tonada. Su voz se comportaba como la melodía de un suave piano en una silenciosa mañana de invierno. Las expresiones de su rostro cambiaban constantemente, según la intensidad que requería la tonada. 

Por su parte, Lily miraba embelesada el "recital privado" que le brindaba Longbottom. Escuchar su profunda, pero a la vez suave voz, era muy extasiante, además de que el muchacho lograba transmitir sentimientos y emociones. La Evans cerró sus ojos por unos minutos, concentrándose en la canción, hasta que ésta acabó, y sus ojos se encontraron con los de su compañero, quien la miraba esperando un signo de aprobación o desaprobación.   


- ¡Qué hermoso cantas! - felicitó ella, mientras aplaudía.   


- Oh, vamos. No exageres - dijo él, cuyo rostro ahora estaba completamente rojo.   


- Lo digo muy en serio, Horus. Eres realmente bueno - reafirmó ella.   


- ¿De verdad lo crees, Lily? -preguntó él, queriendo asegurarse de lo que ella le decía.   


- ¡Por supuesto! Podrías ser un gran profesor de Pociones, y en las noches hacer streptease en las "Tres Escobas", a la vez que cantas -y ambos empezaron a reírse fuertemente, imaginándose cómo sería eso. Tras este comentario, ninguno de los dos habló de nuevo, compartiendo ese pequeño silencio, preludio del crepúsculo. 

La muerte de los últimos rayos del sol les indicaron que la noche ya se hacía presente. Esperaron unos minutos más, hasta que Horus se puso en pie, y extendió una mano para que Lily se apoyara en él, y con un pequeño empujón la chica se levantó. Cuando empezaron a caminar hacia la entrada del Colegio, la Evans habló nuevamente.   


- Es en serio - murmuró la chica.   


- ¿Qué cosa? - preguntó Longbottom, quien fue sacado de sus pensamientos repentinamente.   


- Que cantas muy bien - dijo ella, en tono muy serio.   


- Gracias - le dijo Horus, feliz.   


Estuvieron caminando un trecho, llegando al Gran Comedor, puesto que la hora de la cena había iniciado hacía un rato. Al entrar, mecánicamente se encaminaron hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. La pelirroja se sentó al lado de Remus, como era su costumbre; y Longbottom se sentó a su lado. Sus platos se llenaron inmediatamente de alimentos, y ambos empezaron a comer. 

Con la llegada de Lily, Remus vislumbró la respuesta de su llamado de auxilio. Llevaba un buen rato soportando miradas entre Sirius y James... Ya no sabía si eran miradas inocentes, o cargadas de lujuria, o si todo eso era una trampa de su imaginación. Definitivamente, todo sería más llevado con su amiga allí, al menos así se distraería un poco... Claro, sería más llevadero si ELLA le hubiese dirigido algo más que un simple "hola", pero claro, al parecer estaba muy ocupada hablando con Horus Longbottom... No cabía duda: hoy era su día de "suerte", se dijo mentalmente, a la vez que hundía su vista en el plato casi vacío que tenía delante de él. 

James le echó una mirada a Longbottom, e iba a abrir su boca para decir algo, pero de pronto se calló debido a un estremecimiento que le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Bajó disimuladamente la vista, y encontró la mano de Sirius que lo acariciaba sensualmente, cercano a la zona de su entrepierna. Posó sus ojos en los de Sirius, y vio que éstos de alguna manera le sonreían pícaramente. Los dos terminaron su comida lo más rápido que pudieron, y se fueron del lugar, alegando que tenían "algo urgente que hacer". 

Remus dio un largo suspiro. Ya Peter se había ido, en realidad, había estado nervioso desde la mañana, cuando cumplió su "misión". Tan sólo estaban Lily y Longbottom, y algunos cuantos alumnos de otros cursos. Se paró de la mesa, para irse y en ese momento su amiga y Horus también se pusieron de pie. Resignado, Lupin los acompaño, aunque callado. 

Cuando llegaron a la sala común, Remus se sentó en uno de los sillones más apartados, mientras que los "nuevos amigos" se sentaron en uno de los sofás que había cerca de la chimenea.   


- La pasé muy bien contigo, Horus - dijo la pelirroja Evans.   


- Yo también, Lily - le confesó él. Longbottom intentó sofocar un bostezo con una de sus manos - Disculpa -   


- No te preocupes. ¿Tienes sueñito? - preguntó ella.   


- Un poco - admitió el chico.   


- Es mejor que vayas a dormir - le recomendó Evans.   


- Tienes razón. ¿Tu no tienes sueño? - dijo Horus.   


- Algo, pero primero tengo que hablar con Remus - le dijo Lily, casi como si fuera una confidencia.   


- Bien. Entonces... buenas noches - se despidió Horus, levantándose.   


- Hasta mañana - dijo Lily, también poniéndose en pie, y dándole un beso en la mejilla a Horus. Éste le sonrió; dio media vuelta, y subió las escaleras. Lily se giró; tenía que hablar con Remus, había estado muy extraño todo el día, así que dio unos cuantos pasos para llegar a donde estaba sentado el hombre lobo, arrinconado, y triste.   


Remus alzó la vista al sentir que alguien se acercaba a su puesto en la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Sonrió débilmente al notar que era Lily, y bajó la mirada nuevamente.   


- Hola Remus - susurró Lily, tomando asiento a su lado.   


- Hola Lily... - dijo Remus, meditabundo.   


- Hoy... Fue un día inusual, ¿no crees? - preguntó jovialmente la chica.   


- Muy inusual - reconoció Remus.   


- En especial la clase de Pociones - comentó ella.   


- Sí, lo fue - dijo encogiéndose de hombros.   


Lily observó con detalle a su compañero, realmente le pasaba algo... Remus por su parte estaba un poco nervioso... Quería hablar pero no sabía exactamente por qué.   


- ¿Te sucede algo? - preguntó Lily, preocupada..   


- ¿A mí? - contestó Remus, alarmado.   


- ¿Hay alguien más aquí? - dijo Lily, divertida.   


- No... es solo qué - cedió Remus, dudoso.   


Hubo un largo silencio, Remus dudó... ¿Era correcto hablarlo con alguien?. Lily era de confianza, pero... Había algo que lo hacía estar inseguro... No podía decirle "Encontré a James y Sirius besándose"... cuando en realidad... era algo muy complicado como para andar diciéndoselo a alguien... Pero Lily era su amiga, podía confiar en ella...   


- Dime, Remus - apoyó Lily.   


- Es algo complicado - soltó Remus, confundido.   


- Vamos, puedes confiar en mí... - persuadió Lily - Sea lo que sea, te apoyaré - terminó Lily, con una gran sonrisa.   


- Bien... - aceptó Remus.   


La observó de nuevo con decisión y algo de nerviosismo... Tenía que decírselo a alguien, no podía aguantar más con ese sentimiento que tenía enterrado dentro de sí. Abrió la boca para poder articular la primera palabra de su confesión, pero fueron interrumpidos. 

La puerta de la Sala Común se abrió de golpe y de ella, entraron dos chicos... Los dos traían la respiración agitada, y por las caras que traían, no era por haber corrido. Remus notó que las túnicas estaban mal acomodadas, pero este detalle sólo fue captado por él, ya que era muy observador. 

James y Sirius se dieron una mirada rápida, acercándose a donde estaban Lily y Remus. James se sentó a lado de Lily, y le sonrió. Ella le devolvió el saludo, y observó a Remus un poco confundida; saludó a los recién llegados y miró el reloj mágico de la pared de la Sala Común, poniéndose de pie en el acto.   


- Lo siento, tengo que ir a hacer mi guardia de prefecta - dijo Lily, excusándose y observando a Remus.   


- No te preocupes - alcanzó a susurrar Remus.   


- ¿Ya te vas? - soltó James, decaído.   


- Si... Tengo que ver que ningún alumno de los grados inferiores esté fuera de la Sala Común - dijo ella.   


- Qué lástima - dijo Sirius, mirando de forma extraña a James.   


- Bien, creo que iré al dormitorio entonces - dijo Remus, pensativo.   


- Luego hablamos - dijo Lily, sonriéndole.   


Lily volvió a dar unas palabras de despedida, y salió por el retrato de la Dama Gorda. Remus por su parte, observó a James y Sirius, que habían comenzado una guerra de "manos" y por lo tanto, no logró dejar de pensar mal al respecto. Apenado y fingiendo sueño, se fue al dormitorio, dejando a un extrañado Sirius. 

James, que no pareció notar nada de lo que acababa de pasar con Remus, se acercó al sillón que ocupaba Sirius. Éste observó la Sala Común, estaba vacía... Sirius puso una mirada expectante, olvidando por completo el comportamiento de Remus.   


- Me divertí mucho hace un momento - susurró James.   


- Yo también, Cornamenta - susurró Sirius, tranquilamente.   


James sonrió y puso una mano en el cuello de Sirius, acariciando su suave piel y sintiendo cada pedazo de ella. Sirius tuvo un escalofrío y agarró la nuca de James. Con un movimiento rápido le acercó a su cara, besándole los labios con fuerza. James se subió en el sillón donde Sirius estaba sentado, quedando uno encima del otro. 

Sirius recorrió la espalda y pecho de su compañero, a su vez que James hacía lo mismo. Bajó lentamente los besos, hasta llegar al cuello de Sirius y sus manos bajaron a la parte baja de la espalda, acariciando el comienzo del trasero de su acompañante. 

Los labios de ambos volvían a fundirse en un apasionado beso, cuando oyeron que alguien bajaba las escaleras de los dormitorios. Sirius por inercia, empujó a James, y éste cayó en seco al piso.   


- ¿Cornamenta? ¿Por qué estás tirado en el piso? - preguntó Peter.   


Sirius y James tuvieron ganas de golpearle, pero se contuvieron. Sirius se acomodó un poco su cabello largo, que ahora estaba alborotado, y ayudó a James a ponerse en pie.   


- No fue nada grave, Colagusano - dijo James, enfadado.   


- ¿Interrumpí algo? - preguntó Peter, inocentemente.   


- No... Para nada - soltó Sirius y observó a James.   


- Vamos a dormir, Canuto - sugirió James.   


Se observaron y con una sonrisa confidencial se despidieron de Peter, el cual dijo que estudiaría un poco en la Sala Común antes de irse a dormir.   
  


::~:: 

Severus caminaba al lado de Lucius, la profesora McGonagall ya les había informado del castigo que tendrían que cumplir: limpiar la mitad de los pasillos del segundo piso; lo cual, sería un trabajo largo... 

Lucius no parecía querer aligerar la carga, puesto que se puso insoportable durante el camino. Iban al salón de limpieza, para agarrar lo necesario para comenzar a trabajar. Pero Severus seguía con la cabeza en otra parte y esto lo notó Lucius.   


- Vamos Severus... Dime qué diablos te pasa - pidió Lucius.   


- Lucius, si no dejas de fastidiar, me voy a molestar en serio - gruñó Severus.   


- ¿Vas a seguir en ese plan? - preguntó Lucius.   


- No es ningún plan. Ya déjame en paz - dijo rápidamente Severus.   


- Podrías ser más amable - dijo Lucius.   


- ¿Amable?, soy un Slytherin... Si quieres comportarte como un Hufflepuff, es tu problema - comentó Severus, hiriente.   


No pronunciaron palabras... Continuaron su camino con paso lento pero seguro. Las paredes oscuras de los pasillos eran demasiado lúgubres, en especial siendo de noche y las luces que brindaban las antorchas jamás parecían suficientes para la iluminación. 

Lucius estaba preocupado, había visto lo que Severus había hecho en clases de Pociones... Besándole el dedo a un Gryffindor... éso era caer bajo... Pero había una razón mucho más profunda al respecto del comportamiento del Slytherin, y él lo sabía.   


- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? - preguntó Lucius.   


- ¿Hacer qué? - dijo Severus, no prestando atención.   


- Vi lo que hiciste en clase de Pociones - susurró Lucius.   


- ¿Qué? - preguntó Severus, alarmado.   


- Lo que oíste... Vi lo que hiciste con Lupin - declaró Lucius.   


- No sé de qué hablas - dijo Snape rápidamente.   


- No me engañas... yo lo vi - contradijo Lucius.   


- Y si lo hice... ¿qué? - dijo Severus, enfadado.   


Lucius miró a Severus de forma deseosa y lo empujó un poco. Entraron a un pasillo aún más oscuro que en el que estaban, y lo arrinconó en él. Severus observó a Lucius extrañado, pero no pudo decir nada, pues sintió la mano fría de Lucius recorrer su mejilla con suavidad y luego tocando sus cabellos largos con agilidad. 

Severus intentó separar a Lucius, pero su compañero que le arrinconaba era mucho más alto y por ello no pudo completar su plan.   


- No quiero que estés con ese Gryffindor - susurró Lucius, sus ojos grises y fríos parecieron mostrar emociones... Severus se estremeció - Hay personas mucho mejores que ese Lupin.   


Con un movimiento, acercó su cara a la de Severus, sus alientos se podían se sentir cerca... demasiado cerca... Severus se sintió extraño y la mirada de Lucius era demasiado penetrante... 

Lucius acercó aún más sus labios, haciendo que se rozaran... Se separó y Severus por inercia se acercó a Lucius. Éste pareció seguro de su victoria, y acercó sus labios a los de Severus y...   


- ¡¿Quiénes están ahí?! - exclamó la voz de alguien.   


Lucius y Severus se sorprendieron, volteando hacia donde provenía la voz. Lily Evans caminó con seguridad hacia la pareja y puso una cara perpleja cuando los reconoció.   


- Esto sí que es una sorpresa... - susurró.   


No todos los días se veía a dos Slytherin del mismo sexo en un pasillo oscuro y muy "cerca" el uno del otro. Severus pareció tomar fuerzas nuevamente y empujó a Lucius.   


- Cállate, Evans - dijo Severus, fulminándole con la mirada.   


- ¿Y quién era el que no perdía el tiempo? ¿Eh? - dijo Lily, sarcástica.   


Se vieron unos segundos y Lily se fue caminando por el pasillo, siguiendo con su recorrido. Severus gruñó por lo bajo, y caminó por el lado opuesto del pasillo, ignorando Lucius, el cual caminó detrás de él.   


- ¿A qué se refería la sangre sucia? - preguntó molesto, pero a la vez curioso, Lucius.   


- A nada que te interese - escupió Severus, tratando de alejarse de su compañero de casa.   


- Por supuesto que me interesa - respondió rápidamente el rubio.   


- Deja de molestar - ordenó Snape.   


- Es que todo lo que tiene que ver CONTIGO me interesa - dio como respuesta Malfoy, con voz sensual.   


- ¡Cállate! - exclamó el más bajo de los dos, alejándose del otro.   


El chico de cabello negro pudo sentir cómo una mano le agarraba fuertemente por el hombro izquierdo, haciendo que se girara. Sus ojos negros cual noche chocaron con los ojos glaciares del otro. Lucius lo empujó nuevamente contra la pared. Pudo sentir cómo el frío aliento chocaba en su cuello.   


- No finjas... Déjate llevar, Severus - murmuró Malfoy cerca del oído de Snape, haciendo que éste se estremeciera, y quedara impactado.   


Lucius empezó a acariciar una de las mejillas de Severus con la punta de su nariz... suavemente... ladeando su cabeza. Luego sustituyó su nariz por su labios. Empezó por la frente de Severus, descendiendo lentamente, hasta llegar a sus labios, pero sin tocarlos, tan sólo rondando la comisura de los mismos. Con una de sus manos empezó a tantear la túnica de Severus, presionando la tela para que sus dedos pudieran palpar por encima de ella el bien formado abdomen de éste; cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la zona del pubis se detuvo. Observó el rostro de Snape... sus ojos, momentos atrás cerrados, ahora se abrían, mostrando expectación, ansiedad y confusión. Malfoy bajó su rostro por un instante, y cuando lo levantó, en él se enmarcaba una medio sonrisa...   


- Es mejor que nos apuremos con la limpieza... Hay que terminar rápido con el castigo, ¿no, Severus? - dijo el rubio, conteniendo una risita.   


Snape estaba perplejo. ¿Acaso todo eso había sido real?. Decidió contestar esa pregunta después de terminar de asear los pasillos, ya que su idea de meditación no era precisamente esa: acompañado de Malfoy en un piso desolado y a oscuras. 

Las horas parecían más largas, o era quizá el fastidio que les provocaba el estar allí. Finalmente, después de tanto tiempo terminaron con la labor. Sin dirigirse palabras durante todo ese periodo, ambos acomodaron las cosas con las que limpiaron en la primera habitación en la que habían entrado. Tras esto, bajaron las escaleras, y fueron cruzando algunos pasillos, descendiendo cada vez más, hasta que llegaron a la entrada de su sala común. Mediante la contraseña pudieron entrar. Se dirigieron entre la penumbra a una puerta que quedaba en una de las esquinas; al abrirla, se encontraron con varias subdivisiones, las que conducían a cada mazmorra. Antes de separarse, Lucius observó a Snape tranquilamente, aunque un brillo de picardía se hacía en sus ojos. 

Severus dirigió una mirada de soslayo a Lucius, y caminando pesadamente llegó hasta su mazmorra. Entró en ella; sintió unas ganas terribles de acostarse así mismo, pero decidió ponerse el pijama primero. Al hacerlo, se acostó en su cama. Cerró los ojos, y todos los recuerdos del día vinieron a su mente, sobretodo los más recientes... 

Lucius... ¿qué rayos le pasaba?, ¿acaso la enorme cantidad de gel que usaba en el cabello ya empezaba a mostrar sus consecuencias?. Desde hacía días estaba teniendo un comportamiento extraño. Además... lo que había pasado hoy era... era... ¿Qué estaban haciendo en el segundo piso?. Estuvieron a punto de besarse, y lo hubieran hecho de no ser por él... ¡demonios! Eso le molestaba a sobremanera, ¿por qué había sido Lucius quien detuviera toda la "escenita" y no él?. Pero bueno... eso no era tan importante, y después de todo, ¿a quién no le afecta tener un "profesor" como el tal Amorce Herrinman?. 

Pociones... esa era OTRA cosa. O más bien, no eran en sí las clases de pociones, sino lo que ÉL había hecho esa mañana. Y todo se podía resumir con dos palabras: Remus Lupin. 

Recapitulando todo... ¿qué era lo que había pasado?. Lupin se había herido con el colmillo de basilisco, y él le había quitado el veneno. Es decir, él, Severus Snape, le salvaba la vida a un Gryffindor, que resultaba ser licántropo, además de ser amigo de la basura de Potter. Pero... no le había quitado el veneno como si tal cosa... ¡le había lamido el dedo! Y es que la piel de Lupin era tan suave, tan provocativa, tan... deseable... 

"Oh", dejó escapar Severus a través de sus labios. Y al compás, sintió cómo "algo" se comenzaba a abultar; miró hacia sus zonas íntimas y comprobó lo que se negaba a aceptar... "¡¡Maldición!!", gritó mal humorado, mientras sus mejillas se cubrían de un tono rosáceo. 

~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~ 

**|| Notas de las Autoras ||**   
**** ****

** Patty*Potter:******

¡Hola! espero que les haya gustado este capi ^^ quiero darle las gracias a Lina, porque me encanta escribir con ella, congeniamos mucho, lo cual hace que se nos facilite el trabajo a la hora de escribir, además de que somos muy buenas amigas, o corrección, es una de mis mejores amigas, así que me encanta poder coescribir este fic con ella ^^ 

Y bueno, en lo personal, este segundo capi me gustó mucho *^^* o sea, y he de confesar que me encanta Horus!! XD no creen que es un chico muy tierno y de muy buenos sentimientos?? es de lo más encantador, amable, simpático e inteligente, y además, es guapo =P realmente chicos como estos son los que hacen falta en este mundo muggle ¬¬U 

En cuanto a los reviews, quiero agradecer a todos los que escribieron ^^ realmente nos anima mucho el hecho de saber de que este fic les gusta, o sea, porque a nosotras nos gusta mucho, y el hecho de que a ustedes también y de que lo demuestren, hace que nos sintamos muy chévere! ^^ Quiero agradecer especialmente a Hermione Granger, una gran amiga, a quien adoro, porque sé que ella no es fanática de este género, pero leyó el primer capítulo, y le gustó ^.~ También a Pace, primero porque él es anti-slash jajajaja ^^;; pero con todo y eso andaba con la cuestión de que publicáramos pronto el 2do capi =P y bueno, igualmente a quienes leer pero no dejan review ^^U aunque deberían dejar ¬¬U pero bueno ^^;; 

Quería recalcar que este es un fic para personas que NO tengan estrechez de mente [como dice la canción ^^], y que por ende se aclara desde el comiendo que es slash, si son homofóbicos, no entiendo para qué lo leen, si saben qué es lo que se van a encontrar. Además, la homosexualidad no tiene NADA de malo, además, todo el mundo es libre de sentir... ¿o acaso alguien es capaz de decidir de quién se enamora o no?, si es así, vaya, ¡qué increíble! Y bueno, aquí NADIE tiene derecho de juzgar a los demás! nadie es mejor que nadie! y no sirve de nada engañarse a uno mismo... además, el pensamiento es libre! 

Y pues, eso es todo por ahora... nos estamos leyendo en el 3er capi!! ^^ 

[Sirius y Remus rules]   
[si yo fuera una gragea, sabría a sandía]   
[auuuuuuuu -> soy licántropa]****

** Lina Saotome:**

Terminamos el capi 2!!!!!, que felicidad!!!!. Fueron 19 hojas!!, realmente no las sentí ^^U, es que escribiendo con alguien las cosas van mas rápido y la verdad este capi me encanto!!!!, sé que no salió mucho Remus, pero tambien hay que dar paso a los demas cuerazos, en especial a Severus XD~~~ y Patty esta de acuerdo conmigo en eso XD~~~. Por cierto, Lucius me encanta!!!!, lo malo es que es malito ;_; y en los libros es un maldito... pero ES guapo!!!, tener dos Dracos es demasiado, una versión peque y uno adulto!!! XD~~~. 

Tambien algo de relación hetero ^^, para no abrumarlos con pro slash XD. Horus me sigue encantando ^^UUUU. Mmmm... creo que podríamos meter tambien al padre de Aton Polls (mas referencias, lean Graue Augen XD, es mío) jejejejeje ^^U... Bueno... es mucho material masculino XD~~, falta meter material femenino... Habra que trabajar en ello ^^. 

No sé cuantos caps tenga este fic, pero mientras haya inspiración habra mas y más capis XD. Saludos a Javi-chan, que cumplió hoy años y le dedico el capítulo ^^!!!, o sea... mi mitad ^^U. 

Mmmm... creo que es todo lo que había que comentar... gracias a **Athenea, Kali, Maggy, May, Wilbur, Pottermaniaca, Usako, Kanami Kirashi, Hermine Granger** y** Pace **por sus reviews ^^. Esperamos que les guste este capítulo ^^. 

Y concuerdo con Patricia... es una de mis mejores amigas!!!! y realmente no sé porque la gente se pone a leer fics slash cuando es homofibico, sabiendo que es lo que va a encontrar y aun así, se pone a mandar flames ¬¬... Si eres HOMOFOBICO, no lo leas y ya!, no andes haciendonos perder el tiempo. Además la homosexualidad no tiene nada de malo y si se meten con ella se meten con mis mejores amigos y amigas, y de paso, se meten conmigo directamente. Así que, solo les digo que el amor es el amor, no podemos decidir si nos enamoramos de alguien o no, solo pasa y ya... Y lo que más critica uno, es lo que primero les pasa con sus hijos o con sus nietos... y eso lo he comprado. 

Eso es todo ^^. 

~ auuuuuuuuuuuuuu ~ Soy licántropa XD. 


	3. Una pelea y celos

**||Boys Be...||**

Autoras: Patty*Potter y Lina Saotome   
Emails: oscarinatrunks@hotmail.com / lina_saotome@hotmail.com 

_:: Este fic contiene SLASH ::_   
_| Homofobicos, abstenganse de leerlo |_

~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~ 

**_-Capitulo 3: Una pelea y celos-_**

Horus Longbottom caminaba lentamente por uno de los pasillos de Hogwarts. Ésta era la primera vez en varios días que iba solo... Su compañera, tanto de casa como de curso, Lily Evans, no había aparecido esa mañana en el comedor, o por lo menos, en la hora en la que él había ido a desayunar. Y por lo tanto, no estaba con ella, rompiendo con la costumbre de la gente de verlos juntos. 

Realmente le gustaba estar con ella... Era increíble que en tan pocos días ya hubiera tanta confianza entre ellos, como si se hubiesen tratado de una manera tan íntima desde hace años. Siendo sincero, él jamás habría imaginado que esa situación se pudiera dar, y no porque ella fuera odiosa, sino porque desde que llegaron a Hogwarts ella se había relacionado con Potter y sus amigos. Pero eso no era lo importante... no ahora. 

Lily era una persona grata, inteligente, con sentido del humor, con un grado de responsabilidad muy grande, un poco terca pero a la vez tierna. No era perfecta ni intentaba serlo, y eso le gustaba. Era humana... con ella se podía sentir cómodo, con ella y con...   


- ¡Hola Horus! - saludó alegremente una chica.   


- Hola Anasi. ¿Cómo estás? - preguntó cortésmente Horus, al percatarse de que la muchacha estaba caminando a su lado.   


- Muy bien, ¿y tú? - respondió ella, con tono alegre.   


- ¡Muy bien! - exclamó - Em... quiero decir, bien - sonrió éste, un poco apenado por su reacción.   


- Ya veo... Me has tenido abandonada - dijo ella, con leve reproche en su voz.   


- Em... Lo siento - se disculpó Longbottom.   


- Claro, como tienes amiga nueva, entonces a mí me echas al olvido... - afirmó con una mezcla entre ironía y molestia, a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos, deteniéndose.   


- Sabes que no es así - afirmó él, también dejando de caminar.   


- Entonces, ¿cómo es? - quiso saber Anasi, viéndolo directamente a los ojos.   


- Tú eres mi mejor amiga - confió él, aún sabiendo que ella estaba consciente de ello.   


- Y también me quieres mucho - añadió ella, sonriente.   


- Sí, te quiero mucho - declaró Horus, divertido por la reacción de su amiga.   


- ¡Qué lindo! - exclamó la chica - ¿Y mi abrazo?.   


- ¿Cómo que tu abrazo? - dijo el chico de Gryffindor, alzando una ceja.   


- ¡Claro!. Hace mucho tiempo que no me das uno - comentó ella, con nostalgia en su voz.   


- ¿Mucho tiempo? - preguntó, asombrado - Any, si no han pasado más de dos semanas.   


- ¿Y no te parece mucho? - reclamó ella, mostrando un aire de niña lastimada.   


- Ay, loquita... - murmuró, a la vez que la abrazaba protectora y tiernamente.   


- Se siente bien estar así - comentó ella, divertida, porque sabía que aunque no pudiera verlo, un leve sonrojo se asomaba por las mejillas de Horus.   


Ambos estaban tan concentrados en su abrazo, y hablando entre susurros, que no se percataron de la llegada y presencia de una pelirroja, cuya mirada asesina podría haber aniquilado a cualquiera. La chica tosió, llamando la atención de los otros dos.   


- ¡Horus! -exclamó, fúrica - Te estaba buscando por todo el colegio, pero veo que estás ocupado - y dicho ésto, partió de nuevo, prácticamente corriendo y sin hacer el menor caso del llamado que le hacía Longbottom.   


- Parece que se molestó - dijo Anasi, sarcásticamente.   


- No entiendo qué le pasó - respondiendo al comentario de su amiga, en tono inocente.   


- Bueno - soltando una leve risita - Ya debo irme a clase.   


- Yo también. Nos vemos - se despidió Horus, recibiendo un beso en la mejilla por parte de la chica. 

~::~ 

Lily recorría los pasillos rápidamente. Aún le quedaba un buen trecho antes de llegar al aula de Aritmancia. 

No le había gustado para nada ver a Horus abrazado a esa... esa... esa chica. Seguramente ella era la "amiga" de la que Horus le había hablado; pero jamás pensó que tuvieran un contacto tan... "físico"... que había tanta confianza entre ellos. 

Esa escena: Horus y... Anasi abrazándose se repetía una y otra vez en su mente. ¿Por qué le era tan insoportable verlos así?. Es que se le revolvía el estómago de tan sólo pensar en ellos. "¿Qué se cree la tal Anasi?", era una de las tantas preguntas y reclamos que hacía Lily. Por andar tan concentrada en torturarse mentalmente, Lily no midió la distancia y chocó contra algo, o más bien, contra alguien.   


- ¿Qué pasa, Evans?. ¿Ya tu cerebro empezó a fallar? - dijo irónicamente una voz fría.   


Lily alzó la vista, para encontrarse con Severus Snape. La pelirroja frunció el entrecejo, realmente estaba molesta y ese comentario fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Observó al Slytherin con una mirada gélida e indiferente, algo muy poco común en ella.   


- Mira Snape... - susurró Lily, con voz amenazadora, mirando al chico de Slytherin como si quisiera matarlo - ¡Puede ser que mi cerebro falle, pero al menos YO tendré gente que me QUIERA! en cambio tú te vas a quedar SOLO, SOOOOOOLO, ¿y sabes por qué?. ¡¡¡Porque eres una BASURA de persona, eres insoportable, y NADIE en este planeta podría sentir algo más que lástima y odio por ti!!!.   


El aludido no dijo absolutamente nada, palideció un poco, pero sus ojos no demostraron ningún tipo de emoción; no perdió la compostura.   


- Perfecto - musitó Severus, débilmente.   


Se dio la vuelta y con paso marcial se apartó de Lily, avanzando hacia donde se dirigía al principio. Lily estaba atónita y escéptica a lo que ella había dicho. 

La Evans estaba paralizada, digiriendo lo que acaba de suceder... ¿Había insultado tan groseramente a Snape, o habían sido alucinaciones suyas?. Sí... es decir, le había faltado el respeto al chico de Slytherin fuertemente...   


"¡Demonios! ¡Eres una bestia, Lily!", se recriminó la chica, a la vez que se ponía en movimiento para entrar a clases. 

~::~ 

Por otra parte, una chica de cabellera corta, a la altura de los hombros, en color castaño claro; de ojos aguamarina, muy expresivos; de estatura normal, aunque algo alta para las chicas de su edad; nariz pequeña, piel bronceada, y labios delgados, pero con un tono carmín; caminaba tranquilamente rumbo al salón de Encantamientos. En su rostro se podía apreciar una sonrisa, como si algo bueno le hubiese pasado. 

Allí iba ella, Anasi Harth, riéndose interiormente por la escenita que había montado la nueva amiga de Horus. Le hacía tanta gracia el hecho de que la Evans se molestara por verlos a ella y a Horus abrazados... 

"Qué inmadurez", pensaba Anasi respecto a la actitud que había mostrado la chica de Gryffindor. Pero de todas maneras... era mejor estarse con cuidado... 

Ya había llegado a la puerta del aula; y como era costumbre, ahí estaba Ithan Polls, uno de los chicos más apuestos de Slytherin, recostado contra la pared, sus brazos cruzados en su pecho. Su cabello, largo y lacio, de un tono negro azulado, estaba recogido por un listón negro, y un mechón rebelde caía libremente en su rostro, dándole un toque de extrema sensualidad. Su nariz, recta, hacía juego perfecto con sus labios; y sus ojos, de un extraño pero hipnotizante color violeta, completaban la armonía de su cara. Era alto y delgado, pero de complexión atlética. Pero por desgracia, o beneficio, estaba acompañado de su grupito de amigos en ese momento.   


- ¿Por qué tan feliz, Harth? - preguntó Ithan, con una media sonrisa que enmarcaba sus labios.   


- Por cosas, Polls. Hay que sonreírle a la vida, ¿no te parece? - respondió Anasi, alegremente.   


Entró al salón, ocupando uno de los primeros puestos, seguida por la mirada del Slytherin.   


- No entiendo cómo le hablas a una Huffelpuff -dijo asombrado y a la vez molesto, Lucius, nombrando a la Casa de los trabajadores y leales como si fuera una basura.   


- Cierra el pico, Malfoy. Y es mejor que te metas en tus propios asuntos, si es que sabes lo que te conviene -cortó tajantemente Polls, adentrándose al salón, dejando helado a un atónito Lucius, quien lo miraba sorprendido. 

~::~ 

James estaba pensativo, Lily entró muy alterada a la clase de Aritmancia, y a pesar de que estaban sentados juntos, no parecía haberse percatado de la presencia del chico más popular de Hogwarts. 

Continuo observándola; últimamente había actuado muy extraño, y se la pasaba demasiado tiempo con Horus... Tal vez ese canalla le había hecho algo. James comenzó a maldecir para sus adentros; si Longbottom maltrataba un sólo cabello de Lily, se las vería con él y toda la furia de los Merodeadores. 

Lily pareció notar la presencia de James, pero sólo le dio un leve saludo. La clase pasó muy rápido, y después de ella, Lily salió a paso lento del aula. Una mirada sombría pasaba por su rostro... ¿Por qué había tratado tan mal a Severus?, le había molestado, como usualmente lo hacía... pero no era tan grave como para responderle así... 

Pero eso no era lo extraño... si no la reacción que Severus había tenido, como si REALMENTE le hubiese dolido lo que ella le había dicho... no, eso es imposible, Severus Snape no tiene sentimientos... 

Sintió una mano sobre su hombro, se giró levemente para encontrar a James Potter, dándole una encantadora sonrisa. Ella no contestó al gesto, y continuó su camino.   


- ¿Sucede algo? - preguntó James, curioso.   


- No entiendo a qué te refieres - dijo Lily, ignorando la pregunta.   


- Sólo que parece que algo te preocupa - musitó, con una sonrisa.   


- No pasa nada, sólo quiero estar sola - dijo la chica, cortantemente.   


Hubo un largo silencio, algo IMPORTANTE le pasaba a Lily, y James Potter no iba a irse sin saberlo. Se detuvo y por inercia, Lily le imitó. Él se acercó a ella; una mirada seria y ceremonial se apoderó de su rostro.   


- No quiero verte preocupada, por favor... ¿Que te pasó? - susurró James, con la voz más dulce que pudo salirle.   


Lily dudó un momento, en realidad, no era tan mala idea decirle, al fin y al cabo no perdía nada con intentarlo... Pero...   


- No, James... Puedo sola con esto - dijo Lily, secamente.   


Se apartó de James con un movimiento brusco y se fue rápidamente. Potter se quedó en el pasillo solo, y con un extraño sentimiento; realmente no la entendía... 

~::~ 

Lily siguió caminando sin rumbo fijo. Observó una agenda mágica que tenía dentro de su túnica, los Slytherin estaban saliendo de Encantamientos... No lo pensó más; si no se disculpaba con Severus no podría sentirse en paz, y su enojo con lo que pasó con Horus no tenía por qué pagarlo él, en realidad... Snape... 

Se detuvo de golpe, doblando de una esquina, ahí estaba, con su cabello largo y negro... Severus Snape. Lily se quedó estática un momento sin saber exactamente qué decir o hacer... Pero algo estaba claro, tenía que disculparse. 

Severus por su parte, observó que Lily estaba a unos metros delante de él. Aún tenía la palabra "SOLO" repitiéndose en su cabeza; gruñó por lo bajo y se giró, para regresarse y tomar otro camino para su Sala Común. No tenía ganas de volver a escuchar un comentario departe de esa pelirroja sangre sucia. 

Estaba dando los primeros pasos, cuando oyó los pies de Lily moverse.   


- Espera Severus... - dijo Lily, sorprendiéndose al notar que había dicho "Severus" y no "Snape".   


Severus lo notó también, pero volteó sin muchas ganas y observó a la chica. Se veía algo alterada y tal vez culpable. Ella se acercó, con la vista en el suelo, parecía pensar en lo que iba a decir.   


- ¿Qué quieres, Evans? - cortó Severus.   


Lily alzó la vista, los ojos de Snape mostraban rencor hacía la pelirroja. Realmente estaba siendo difícil disculparse para ella.   


- Yo... Siento todo lo que te dije... - susurró Lily.   


Severus alzó una ceja, dudando lo que había dicho la Gryffindor. Tras esto, sonrió irónicamente.   


- Lo dicho, dicho está. Y el perdonarte, solo significaría que te sintieses mejor. Olvídalo, Evans - dijo el Slytherin, malignamente.   


Se volvió a girar y desapareció por donde había venido. Lily se quedo totalmente desconcertada, pero cerró los puños tras un momento; no valía la pena mortificarse por un imbécil como él. Todos los Slytherin son iguales... 

~::~ 

La Sala Común de Gryffindor estaba siendo ocupada por algunos estudiantes de último curso. El retrato de la Dama Gorda se abrió lentamente, dejando ver a dos chicos de sexto curso. Entraron sin tomar importancia a los otros estudiantes; algunas miradas penetrantes por parte de algunas chicas, pero James y Sirius sólo las contestaron con una pequeña sonrisa pícara. Atravesaron la Sala Común, para adentrarse en las escaleras de los dormitorios; entraron con paso lento y deseando que estuviese vacío su dormitorio. 

Efectivamente, en el dormitorio de Sexto Curso no había nadie más que ellos. Los dos se sonrieron, tomando asiento en una de las camas.   


- Por fin... Hasta que podemos estar solos - soltó Sirius, con una sonrisa.   


- Si, tienes razón - musitó James, pensativo.   


Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más; la compañía mutua era más que suficiente que las palabras... A veces, las palabras estaban de más, y los gestos expresaban mucho mejor lo que pasaba. 

Sirius se recostó en la cama, apoyando su espalda en la pared. James le imitó, pero Black le rodeó la espalda con un brazo. Se quedaron así, sintiendo el calor del otro.   


- Aún faltan unos veinte minutos antes de que comience la clase de Pociones - susurró Sirius.   


James asintió, tenían la oportunidad de estar un rato juntos. Hacía tiempo que no podían disfrutar del estar reunidos, solos. Pero no se sentía bien del todo, realmente estaba preocupado por lo que le pasaba a Lily... Le dolía que ella no hubiese confiado en él. 

Sirius notó que su pareja andaba distraído; su mirada perdida en sus pensamientos le daba un aspecto encantador. Sonrió, realmente quería a Cornamenta.   


- ¿Por qué no confías en mí? - susurró James, muy débilmente.   


Canuto le observó extrañado, ¿qué significaba eso?. Dejó de abrazarlo, y lo agarró de los hombros, viéndolo directamente a los ojos. Su pareja salió de su estupor, notando lo que hacía Sirius.   


- ¿De quién hablabas? - preguntó Sirius, notablemente celoso.   


- ¿A qué te refieres? - respondió con otra pregunta James, distraído.   


- Lo que dijiste hace un momento... ¿En quién estabas pensando? - insistió.   


- Canuto, olvídalo... sólo estaba pensando en una tontería - respondió James.   


- No es cierto... Te gusta otra persona, ¿verdad? - dijo Sirius, con dolor en la voz.   


- ¡No!, eso no es verdad. Solo te quiero a ti - musitó James, a la vez que se acercó a Sirius, recostándose en su pecho.   


- Ahora te pones tierno. Quieres que olvide lo que dijiste... No lo voy a hacer, responde la pregunta - susurró Sirius, su molestia había bajado notablemente.   


- No era nada de importancia, créeme - dijo Cornamenta.   


Su pareja dudó, pero sintió la mano de James en su espalda, y una sonrisa pícara se apoderó de su rostro. Alzó la cara del capitán y cazador de Quidditch hacia él; vio sus ojos, esos ojos que le habían vuelto loco, y se acercó para besar esos labios que le aprisionaban en un derroche de placer. Se estremeció, los labios de James siempre habían sido toda una aventura para explorar, sin importar cuántas veces ya lo hubiese hecho. 

James se dejó llevar por la ola de pasión que recorría a Sirius, sintiendo a su vez sus labios y luego su lengua recorriendo su boca. Se recostó sobre la cama... Sirius por su parte, se apoyó con sus hombros para estar encima de James, a un lado. Una de sus manos, recorrió el cabello rebelde de Potter, para luego bajar a su cuello. 

Los dos continuaron con ese juego, hasta que la pasión de ambos ya no podía contenerse, se miraron dudosos. Los dos tenían en la cabeza el mismo pensamiento, pero había muchas cosas que les impedía continuar. James observó su reloj mágico, faltaban unos diez minutos para la clase; en la cara se Sirius se asomó una sonrisa. Sus dudas parecieron tomar respuesta, por lo que ambos reiniciaron el juego nuevamente. 

Pero la pasión del juego era mucho más. Sirius estaba sentado encima de James, recorriendo con sus manos el cuerpo de su compañero.   


- Te quiero... te quiero demasiado - susurró Sirius, entre besos.   


- Yo también te quiero - musitó James.   


- No quiero perderte - confesó.   


La pasión de Black pareció bajar, dejándose caer a un lado de James, para acomodar su cabeza en el pecho de su pareja. James sonrió... Se veía muy tierno así, a su lado. Pero aun así... algo le preocupaba... 

~::~ 

La clase de Estudios Muggles había transcurrido lentamente, o al menos, eso le parecía a Remus Lupin. El estar tan adentrado en sus pensamientos, lejos de "influir" en el transcurso rápido del tiempo, había "atrasado" el paso de los minutos. En esta oportunidad no había ganado gran cantidad de puntos para su casa, pero eso no era realmente importante por los momentos. 

Todos estos días habían sido muy extraños, o mejor dicho, más agobiantes. Al parecer James y Sirius llevaban mejor su relación de "amistad", o eso le parecía. Aunque analizándolo bien, nadie salvo él podía tener esa opinión, ya que ellos seguían comportándose "igual que siempre" frente a las demás personas. Pero detalles como "roces inocentes" no pasaban desapercibidos para él, o quizá su grado de paranoia había aumentado. Como quiera que fuese, la situación no le producía ningún tipo de agrado. 

Remus se encontraba relativamente lejos del Gran Comedor cuando sintió que alguien le agarraba fuertemente por el hombro, obligándolo a girarse, quedando frente a frente con esa persona. Sus ojos ambarinos se encontraron con los grisáceos de uno de los Slytherin más molestosos... Lucius Malfoy.   


- ¿Qué quieres? - preguntó el hombre lobo, levemente enfadado.   


- Nada que tú tengas - respondió mordazmente el rubio.   


Lupin respiró hondamente. Lo menos que necesitaba en estos momentos era una discusión, así que se volteó para continuar con su ruta. Pero sintió cómo era detenido fieramente por su túnica. No le quedó otra opción sino volverse.   


- ¡Suéltame! - exigió el Gryffindor, pero lo que hizo el Slytherin estaba muy lejos de esa petición.   


Malfoy lo sujetó enérgicamente por el cuello de la túnica, empujándolo en forma violenta contra la pared; quedando uno en posición de la presa, y el otro como el cazador.   


- Nadie le da órdenes a un Malfoy - siseó el portador de tal apellido.   


- Nadie me falta el respeto - dijo Remus, a la vez que ponía sus manos sobre las de Lucius, intentando en vano liberarse.   


- No me interesa - afirmó el Slytherin - El punto es que no me gustan que se metan con lo que me pertenece -   


- ¿A qué te refieres? - quiso saber Lupin, extrañado de lo que acababa de escuchar.   


- A mí no me engañas. Yo los vi - admitió el chico rubio, empezando a perder la paciencia.   


- ¿De qué hablas, Malfoy?. No soy adivino, por si no lo sabías - respondió en tono sarcástico.   


- Pociones. Severus. ¡Tú!. ¿Empezaste a recordar? - preguntó irónico el Slytherin, perdiendo un poco la compostura.   


El muchacho de Gryffindor palideció. ¿Acaso Malfoy se había percatado de algo "extraño"?. Bueno, ciertamente sabía algo... ¿o es que lo que acababa de confesar eran sus propias conjeturas?.   


- No entiendo - mintió Remus. No iba a comprometerse ni a admitir nada delante de Lucius.   


- Mira... Te lo voy a decir UNA vez: mantente alejado de MI Severus - advirtió Malfoy, con tono amenazante, acercando su rostro al de Remus, para que sólo él pudiera escucharlo.   


Ya para ese momento varias personas se habían aglomerado en el pasillo. Todos miraban expectantes la situación, ya que nadie había querido inmiscuirse en ese asunto por dos razones de peso: por una parte, Lupin era uno de los amigos de Potter, así que el no apoyarlo sería como echarse la soga al cuello; y por otra, Malfoy provenía de una de las familias más poderosas en el mundo mágico, y se corría el rumor de que eran partidarios del Lord Tenebroso.   


- ¿Qué está pasando? - preguntó uno de los Merodeadores a un par de Ravenclaw que estaba en ese pasillo.   


- Es Malfoy - contestó uno de ellos - Está peleando con Lupin. Al parecer... -   


Pero el chico no pudo terminar la frase, ya que el Gryffindor partió corriendo hacia el extremo opuesto del pasillo, que era el sitio en el que se desarrollaban los "acontecimientos". Al llegar allí, observó cómo su amigo y compañero estaba siendo aprisionado por el imbécil Slytherin.   


- ¡¡Suelta a Remus!! - rugió el Merodeador, ante la mirada de todos los allí presentes. Y provocando que Malfoy soltara inconscientemente al hombre lobo, quien empujó a Malfoy a su vez, para alejarlo de sí.   


- ¿Sucede algo, Black?. ¿Te molestó mucho ver a tu amiguito así? - preguntó irónico Lucius.   


- ¡Cierra la boca! - gritó Sirius, mientras que avanzaba hasta quedar a la altura del rubio platinado.   


- ¿Qué vas a hacer, Black?. ¿Golpearme? - desafió el Slytherin, muy seguro de sí mismo.   


- Buena idea, Malfoy - aplaudió Canuto, a la vez que el puño de su mano izquierda impactaba con la mandíbula del Slytherin.   


Lucius trastabilló, pero logró sostenerse en pie. Se llevó una mano a la boca; y constató que uno de sus labios estaba roto al ver su dedo índice manchado por un líquido rojizo. Miró de arriba a abajo al Gryffindor, como si con ello pudiera descargar su odio.   


- Vas a pagar caro por esto - dijo Malfoy, realmente enfadado.   


- ¿Ah, sí?. Pues vale pagar el precio - concluyó Black, abalanzándose sobre Lucius.   


Sirius Black ya no parecía el chico encantador y bromista que siempre había sido. Ahora mostraba una nueva "faceta" desconocida hasta para sí mismo. Ya no escuchaba el "Sirius, detente" que provenía de una voz, cuyo portador sin duda alguna era Remus. Lo único que tenía en mente era la idea de hacer pagar con creces al desgraciado de Malfoy por lo que le había hecho a Lunático. ¿Cómo se le ocurría ponerle un dedo encima a su amigo?; bueno, no estaba seguro que le hubiese agredido físicamente, pero de todas maneras, no tenía ningún derecho a meterse con él. Así que ahora tenía que sufrir las consecuencias: lo golpearía hasta el cansancio. 

~::~ 

Severus Snape caminaba hacia el comedor. Había estado un rato en la Sala Común de su Casa, pero cuando había gente allí, no era un buen sitio para pensar fríamente respecto a las cosas, además, tenía hambre. 

Al salir del área de las mazmorras, el Slytherin se vio envuelto por la calidez que emanaba el resto del Castillo. Tras recorrer una serie de pasillos, le llegó el rumor cercano de un murmullo que parecía decir "dale, dale". ¿Qué pasaría?. Bah, ese no era su asunto; sin embargo, dos chicos se su Casa venían de esa dirección, y al aproximarse, uno de ellos se detuvo a su lado. 

- Snape, están moliendo a Malfoy - comentó el muchacho.   


- ¿Y eso qué? - preguntó indiferente Severus.   


- Eh, bueno... es que Black le está dando una paliza - añadió el otro, un tanto nervioso.   


Snape no les respondió nada, continuando con su recorrido, dejando a los otros dos un poco confundidos por su reacción. 

En realidad, le preocupaba algo lo que le estuviera pasando a su "amigo", pero también pensaba que se lo merecía por lo que había pasado semanas atrás. Aunque... también podrían perder puntos. ¿Y si algún profesor o prefecto descubría el "ring de pelea"?. Lo mejor era ir para allá, y tratar de acabar con ese combate... Pero, ¿cómo podría hacer eso?. 

Sin embargo, cuando le faltaba poco para llegar al epicentro donde provenía el ruido, éste se calló de súbito. Y cuando logró arribar al lugar, se llevó la sorpresa de que ya no había ninguna pelea... porque la Profesora McGonagall la había finiquitado. Y al acercarse, pudo apreciar para su desagradable espectáculo, a Lucius estaba tirado en el piso, sangrando; Black estaba jadeando, y prácticamente ileso; y Lupin... ¿qué hacía Lupin allí?   


- ¿Y bien, Black?. ¡Respóndame! - exigió la cabeza de la casa de Gryffindor, muy molesta.   


- Eh... Profesora - la voz de Remus se escuchó en una parte del pasillo.   


- ¿Sí, Lupin?. ¿Qué sucede? - contestó irritada, cediéndole la palabra.   


- Es que... Malfoy y yo estábamos discutiendo, y Sirius quiso... em, ayudarme - admitió el hombre lobo.   


- ¿Discutiendo?. ¿Por qué estaban discutiendo en medio del pasillo? - quiso saber Minerva.   


Remus no respondió. ¿Qué le iba a decir?. "En realidad no discutíamos. Malfoy me estaba amenazando porque está celoso, y cree que yo le voy a quitar a Snape, ya que él vio cuando Severus me lamió el dedo. Gracioso, ¿no?".   


- Bien, no conteste. Snape - llamó McGonagall al percatarse de que el estudiante de Slytherin estaba allí - lleve a Malfoy a la enfermería. Ah, y dígale que venga a mi oficina para informarle cuál será su castigo -   


- Sí, profesora - dijo Severus, mientras ponía de pie al rubio, y pasaba un brazo de él por su cuello, para que éste se apoyara, y así pudieran irse donde Madame Pomfrey.   


- Y bueno, 40 puntos menos para Gryffindor, y 30 puntos menos para Slytherin. Black, Lupin, ustedes también pasen en la tarde por mi oficina - sentenció la profesora McGonagall - Y, ¿qué esperan?. Descongestionen el pasillo, ¡ya! -   


Los estudiantes que se encontraban allí se dispersaron, algunos fueron a almorzar, en vista de que faltaba media hora para que iniciara la primera clase de la tarde; otros fueron a su sala común para descansar un rato, y otros marcharon a la biblioteca. Los únicos que se quedaron allí fueron los dos Merodeadores. 

- Quiero estar solo - comunicó Remus, marchándose, sin dar chance a Sirius para que pudiera decir algo. 

~::~ 

- Lucius, estás pesado - dijo Severus, jadeando por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo.   


Snape había estado subiendo escaleras, y recorriendo varios pasillos hasta llegar a la enfermería; y considerando que su compañero era más alto, y de complexión más ancha que él, pues el trabajo de llevarlo a la enfermería era complicado; además, estaba el hecho de que el rubio estaba a punto de quedar inconsciente. Lo que lo confortaba era que ya estaban próximos a llegar. 

Cuando estuvieron frente a la puerta de la enfermería, Severus dio una leve patada a la puerta para llamar la atención de Madame Pomfrey, quien pocos segundos después abrió, y los hizo pasar rápidamente.   


- Recuéstalo en una de las camas - ordenó Poppy, para buscar gasas y alcohol.   


Severus hizo lo que Madame Pomfrey le dijo. Acto seguido ella le pidió que limpiara un poco las heridas que tenía Lucius en el rostro, mientras ella buscaba en el dispensario de su oficina unos ingredientes para preparar una poción analgésica.   


- Auch - gimió quedamente Malfoy, al sentir el ardor que producía el contacto del alcohol con su piel herida - ¿Severus? -   


- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó, a la vez que interrumpía su labor.   


- Acércate - pidió el rubio, en un suspiro. Snape se aproximó un poco más a su compañero de casa - Gracias - dijo Lucius, utilizando la poca fuerza que le quedaba para levantarse un poco, y besar suave y levemente en los labios al otro Slytherin. Tras eso, perdió el conocimiento completamente. 

En ese momento, Madame Pomfrey entró a la habitación, sosteniendo en una mano una copa de cristal en la que se podía apreciar un líquido azulado, del que brotaba un ligero humo; y con su varita mantenía un hechizo levitatorio, que le permitía llevar algunas pomadas y vendas.   


- No te preocupes. Se pondrá bien - afirmó Poppy - Ahora, Snape, sal de aquí - pidió, para así poder atender bien a Lucius.   


Severus no dijo nada. Estaba muy perturbado como para poder decir algo coherente, así que salió de la enfermería en silencio. Necesitaba meditar todo este asunto. 

~::~ 

Remus Lupin estaba saliendo de la última clase. Pudo apreciar cómo la tensión había aumentado ese día. No sabía si era producto de su ya compleja paranoia, o si en verdad lo que había visto en las últimas horas había sido cierto: Lily tenía cara de consternación; James la observaba con aire preocupación; y Sirius lo miraba alternativamente a él y a Cornamenta. 

De todas maneras, lo que más le preocupaba era lo que había pasado con Malfoy. El chico que le había dicho que se mantuviera alejado de "SU" Severus... o sea, ¿que él y Severus tenían alguna relación?, de ser así, Malfoy le estaría "marcando su territorio". Eso lo explicaría todo, ¿o no?. Bueno, también estaba el hecho de que Snape le había... pues... em, "lamido" el dedo, pero ¿en realidad lo había hecho?. Ya no estaba seguro de nada. 

El hombre lobo cruzó unos cuantos pasillos antes de llegar a una de las escaleras. Había recordado de pronto que tenía que ir a la oficina de la profesora McGonagall, así que tenía que descender unos cuantos pisos. 

Cuando iba a mitad de la escalera, notó que él, Severus Snape, iba subiendo, pero llevaba un libro en las manos, el cual leía. ¿Cómo podía hacer eso?. Se podría caer si no tenía cuidado, y no tan sólo eso, podría lastimar a otra persona si no se fijaba bien. Porque uno tenía que ser muy cuidadoso, porque... " ¡Ah!"... 

Un leve ruido sacó de su aparente lectura a Snape, quien levantó rápidamente su vista para encontrarse con que estaba a punto de ser arrastrado por Lupin, quien había tropezado y resbalado, sin poder controlarse, impactando de lleno contra Severus, el cual no pudo amortiguar el golpe. 

Slytherin y Gryffindor rodaron escaleras a bajo cual bola de nieve; logrando detenerse cuando llevaban un piso recorrido, y chocaron contra el muro del pasillo, quedando uno encima del otro. Remus sobre Severus. 

Ambos tenían la respiración entrecortada; el ritmo cardiaco acelerado por la acción de la adrenalina; sus ojos clavados en los del otro; piel contra piel. 

Severus pudo apreciar las facciones del Gryffindor. Algunos mechones de su cabello castaño caían sobre su rostro, a pesar de que lo llevaba corto. La palidez de su piel, y su complexión muy delgada, le daban un toque delicadez, y a la vez sensualidad muy especial. Sus labios, delgados y ligeramente sonrosados se veían tan apetecibles. Además, había algo en el ambiente... sí, eso era... Remus tenía aroma a chocolate. ¿Quizá... sabría a chocolate?. 

Lentamente ambos se fueron acercando... esperando en cualquier momento el rechazo del otro, pero eso no sucedió. Era como si los dos hubiesen anhelado ese beso, y ahora, que tenían la oportunidad de hacerlo, no la iban a pasar por alto. Sus labios estaban a punto de rozarse... un poco más y ya se estarían besando, probando el sabor de sus labios, lengua y saliva... Pero...   


- Cof, cof - tosió alguien - ¿Interrumpo algo? -   


Snape y Lupin reaccionaron, y se pusieron en pie rápidamente. Los dos tenían las mejillas rojas, pero posiblemente por el color de piel del Gryffindor en él resultó más evidente el sonrojo, además, no se esperaba que quien precisamente los "descubriera" fuera Sirius.   


- ¿Y bien? - prosiguió Black.   


- ¿Bien qué? - respondió tajantemente el Slytherin, quien ya había regresado a la "normalidad".   


- ¿Qué estaban haciendo? - quiso saber Sirius, aunque por lo que había visto, bastaba y sobraba.   


- Nada de tu incumbencia - cortó Severus, con su característica acidez.   


- ¡Claro que es de mi incumbencia! - respondió Black, visiblemente molesto.   


- No, no lo es - dijo Lupin, sereno, pero a la vez con tono fuerte de voz.   


- ¿Q... qué? -musitó el otro Gryffindor, afectado.   


- Lo que oíste - afirmó el hombre lobo.   


- Pero.. ¿qué diablos? - contestó Black, alterado, ya que en todo el tiempo que llevaban tratándose Remus nunca le había dicho algo así.   


- Bueno, no me interesa presenciar peleas de amiguitos - sentenció Snape, y dicho esto, dio media vuelta y empezó a subir las escaleras, para continuar con su ruta original.   


Remus, quien a su entender no tenía tampoco más que hacer allí, empezó a bajar las escaleras, ya que en el próximo piso estaba la oficina de la jefa de su Casa. Sin embargo, para Black, las cosas todavía no estaban aclaradas, así que mientras acompañaba al otro Merodeador, continuó con la "charla".   


- Explícame qué fue lo que pasó - exigió Sirius - ¿Ese maldito de Snape te lanzó un hechizo o qué? -   


- Ningún hechizo, Canuto. Ya te dije lo que había que decirse - dijo Lupin, aunque sabía que eso no era del todo cierto.   


- ¡Claro que no!. Exijo una explicación - pidió Black.   


- Explicación de qué - preguntó el hombre lobo, pero sabía a qué se refería su amigo, y a fin de cuentas, el mismo Sirius le "debía" una explicación.   


- ¡De todo!. Estos días has estado muy extraño, alejado de mí; y hoy, me encuentro con que Malfoy te estaba amenazando no sé por qué, y además, los descubro a ti y a Snape a punto de besarse. ¿Y me dices que no es mi asunto? - finalizó Canuto, atónito.   


- Yo no he estado extraño - mintió - Y como dije: no tienes por qué meterte. Además, las problemas no se solucionan con gritos y golpes, lo sabes -   


- Sí, pero dime, ¿cómo hago? - quiso saber Sirius.   


- Simplemente no te inmiscuyas - concluyó Remus.   


- ¡Es que no quiero! - admitió Black, un poco alterado.   


- No quieres qué - dijo Lupin, deteniéndose a un par de pasos de la puerta de la oficina de McGonagall.   


- No quiero que nadie te lastime, Lunático - confesó Canuto, a la vez que abrazaba fuertemente a su amigo. 

Lily Evans, quien estaba cercana a la zona, y que sostenía un ensayo extra de Transfiguraciones en sus manos, permaneció en silencio, mientras observaba el abrazo que dos de sus amigos compartían. 

~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~:: 

**|| Notas de las Autoras ||**   


**~ Patty*Potter:******

¡Qué bien que ya está el tercer capi! ¡¡me encantó!! *^^* me gustó mucho lo que pasó!! ^^UUUU a ustedes no?? Muchas cosas interesantes sucedieron XD~~~~~ y hubo mucho de dos de mis niños favoritos!! Bueno, ya son varios mis niños consentidos!! Jajajajajaja ^.^ 

Y bueno, como pudieron observar, nuestro Horus tiene una amiga! Y la verdad es que esta chica me cae muy bien! ^^U no sé, como que es muy pana y simpática; además, se nota que conoce mucho a Horus, y viceversa =P realmente me encanta Horus, es que es tan... es un excelente muchacho!! lo quiero mucho! ;_; 

Y hablando de chicos BUENOS... Ithan está de lo mejor!!!! XD~~~~~ así que está oficialmente inagurado el Club de Fans de Ithan!! *^^* jajajaja así que ya lo saben, si quieren participar en el club, no hay problema!! ^^UUUU quizá consigamos que Ithan nos conceda una entrevista, y entonces aprovechamreos para sacarle fotos XXX, y de paso, lo violamos!! XD acaso la idea no es genial? >=D 

Bueno, muchas gracias a todos los que nos dejaron review!! ^^UUUU por eso se merecen una caja de ranas de chocolate!! ^.~ ñam... chocolate = Remsiepooh *^^* estoy convencida de eso =P y pues, conjuntamente a las ranas de chocolate, les envío una pequeña dotación de caramelos longuilinguos wajajajaja yo tengo varios candidatos para usarlos ¬¬U empezando por mis profesores... sólo se salva la de Biología porque me cae buenísino, y es una excelente profesora ^^ aunque sus exámenes, pruebas y trabajos son muy difíciles -.- pero bueno, eso no le quita lo genial ^^U 

Y pues, quiero dedicarle el capi, o la mitad... ¿? bueno, como sea =P a una gran amiga, Hermione Granger ^^ muchas gracias ^^ ya que a pesar de que no le gusta el slash, pues está leyendo el fic, y le gusta!! ^^U así es muchacha, como ya te he dicho, pronto te gustará el slash!!!! jajajajaja y gustosamente serás bienvenida al Club de Slasheras, ¿no cierto? jajajajaja no me digas que no, porque sabes que eso sucederá! wajajajaja dentro de poco empezaremos a hacerte tu membrecía ^^UUU además, creo que a Lina le gustará que una persona se sume a este Movimiento De Los Morbosos Slasheros... para conquistar al mundo!!!!! wajajajajaja >=D 

Bueno, eso es todo en esta oportunidad ^^ nos estamos leyendo en el siguiente capi!! ^^UUUUU 

[Sirius y Remus rules]   
[si yo fuera una gragea, sabría a sandía]   
[auuuuuuuu -> soy licántropa]   


**~ Lina Saotome:**

Mision cumplida!!!!. (Lina con pancartas de "Arriba el slashhhhhhh") Lo mejor en el mundo es escribir slash sin duda!!!!. Aunque unos capis que he visto de Blue Seed me han dado ganas de escribir algo hetero... así que... ya veré ^^. 

Primero que nada, este capítulo realmente me gustó mucho. Además de que estuvo largo, metimos personajes nuevos y mucha "acción", embrollos, celos y problemas... Tuvo un bonito final!!! siiii *^^*. Así que, el próximo capi estará MUCHO mejor que este, eso lo aseguro ^^, aun lo bueno esta por llegar ^.~ 

Bien, el Club de fans de Aton Polls tiene competencía!!!!, jejejeje ^^U. Ya que esta ahora Ithan Polls (adivinen quien es >:P) para hacerle la competencía!. Y no podemos olvidar a Horus, ni tampoco a Severus, ni a Remus, a Sirius!!! XD~~~... Dios... sería feliz en una orgía con ellos XD~~~... ejem!... Como decía... todos esos papacitos!, James ´pa fuera!, Die James, Die!!! ¬¬... Lo siento, pero James fueraaaaaaa, el no ¬¬... 

Y... **Kali-chan**!, mision cumplida, aquí esta Ithan Polls!!!! XD y la escenita Remus/Severus tambien ^.~, soy niña buena ^O^. **Maggy**, gracias por leer el fic!. **Wilbur**, sip... es por "Boys be..." lo dije en el primer capi. **Tomoyo **existe algo llamado "Bisexualidad", por si no lo sabías XD, por lo que James 'puede' ser bi. **Thuringwethil **vaya! si hay algo que me alegra la existencia es volver "slash-fans" a la gente y que te haya gustado el fic es un halago!, gracias! ^^. **Usako **aquí hay más ^^ y espero sigas tu fic!, va bien XD. Gracias a los 15 reviews!!, solo contesté lo más importante ^^. 

Tambien tenemos una chica nueva!, Anasi Hart!... Jejejejeje, es que solo esta Lily, falta material femenino!, tambien hay que darle gustó a los chicos (que no son muchos los que leen el fic) y poner algo hetero por aquí ^^. Además, a mi me encantó Anasi!!!. 

Y clarooooooooooo, arriba el Movimiento De Los Morbosos Slasheros!!!... Conquistaremos el mundo!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA XD. 

Bien, eso es todo! y dejen review!. 

~ auuuuuuuuuuuu ~ ------ Soy licántropa 


End file.
